Love Tennis Saga: Flower Cup
by LG65
Summary: X-over of Mario Tennis & Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip. The Love Tennis Club is invited to a series of tournaments held in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now, it's time for the Flower Cup and five of the Love Tennis Club's entrants are ready...
1. New Faces, Fiery Egos

A/N: This chapter is a combination of the Prologue and the first chapter. This is the beginning of the Flower Cup chapter in the Love Tennis Saga.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Faces, Fiery Egos<p>

One week ago, the Love Tennis Club were invited over to the Mushroom Kingdom to compete in a series of tournaments. From there followed a series of issues that some of the members were facing as well as the matches themselves.

The movie actor-turned-tennis star, named Colin, was facing a problem. He felt that nobody from the Mushroom Kingdom recognized him at all, despite being famous on Earth. Luckily, a female Toad, named Toadette, asked for his autograph. He gave it to her and felt happy that he has at least one fan that adores him.

Despite the one-sided defeat to Princess Peach, his fanbase grew exponentially. Of course, this was much to the annoyance of Fong, Sam and later on, Rolf. Rolf, out of everyone in the Love Tennis Club, spoke out about Colin's obssession about his fanbase. Colin would shut him up about it. Rolf eventually accepted Colin's love for his fans, because it was something that Colin liked.

Toshi, the Famed Sensei of Lawn Tennis, was practicing his racket swings like a samurai before his match with Yoshi. But, when he inadvertently sliced a falling cherry blossom from a cherry tree, his mind started to become clouded with doubt. He was not sure if he will do good against Yoshi the next day.

He would lose to Yoshi, but everything he felt from his mind before then would be erased. He spoke to both Hugo and Troy about his distractions during the match. He then opened up on how much strong he grew since the days he still resided at Shiranui Castle.

Lately, though... Toshi was seen interacting with the Elegant Countess of Tennis, Amorette. One day, she was being rude to a waiter Toad at the resort's buffet restaurant. So much so that he grew angry at her. He told a Toad, who is an elite tennis player of his kind. The Toad grew angry at Amorette as well.

Amorette defeated Toad in her quarterfinal match, but she felt unsatisfied and unhappy. She felt that way after Toad had said that he will never forgive her for what she had done to his waiter friend. She eventually apologized to the Toad waiter and gave him a Victor Mushroom as a gift. The waiter Toad forgave Amorette and he became friends with her.

Amorette played her semifinal match against Princess Peach and was subsequently defeated. She felt sad for a bit, but after a trip to the hilltop filled with cherry trees, she was happy as a clam. The Toad that played Amorette apologized to her for his angry behaviour. She forgave him and they both talked. Toad believed that Amorette and Toshi were meant to be. At first, Amorette brushed it off, but eventually, especially in the Mushroom Cup final, she grew to be much more fond of Toshi.

Lani, the Bright-eyed Tropical Princess, headed into the Mushroom Cup as the youngest competitor to enter the tournament. She was also undergoing her tribe's traditional tennis trials to ascend the throne. She went through four of them, with only one failure, heading in to what is to be her final trial: Winning the Mushroom Cup.

She went through a hard-fought first match against Paratroopa and defeated him. She became friendly to him after the match finished. He was happy that he made a new friend.

Lani met JJ and caught up on things. He believes that Lani will win the Mushroom Cup. At the same time, Lani grew fond of JJ's cheerfulness. Lani never had friends outside her tribe and the Love Tennis Club, so it was good to see that the friendship is bonding between them.

Lani, in her semi-final match, defeated Yoshi. He was sad at first, but because of Lani's infectious cheerfulness, the green dinosaur became happy and let her ride on him.

Just like Toshi, Lani started to have doubts. She was worried that she may not like her new place as Queen of Laguna Island. Likewise, she may have endure another trial. She opened up to Emily, Bridget and Princess Peach. The girls reassured Lani that everything will be fine and she will make a good queen.

That became reality when Lani defeated Peach in the final and won the Mushroom Cup, becoming the youngest champion to win the title. The trophy she had won is proof enough that she is worthy of the throne upon her return home.

Suzuki and Gloria were a mismatch to begin with. Gloria did not like Suzuki's silly antics on the court. Despite their 'strange' relationship, they soundly defeated the team of Yoshi and Baby Mario and the team of Daisy and Birdo in their first two matches.

Gloria felt unhappy when she saw Daisy cry after their match. Suzuki knew he was mistreated by Gloria, but never openly admitted it... Until he saw Gloria at the balcony of her hotel room. Gloria eventually apologized for the way she acted and vowed to work well with Suzuki in their finals match.

Their opponent is the team of Boo and Wario. Their potshots at Gloria's face made her irate that she almost lost her temper. Despite that near outburst, Suzuki and Gloria won the match and the Mushroom Cup.

Now, it is time for the Flower Cup, and five more entrants are itching to step up. Who will take home the title on the clay court?

* * *

><p>The Love Tennis Club crowded around the tournament board in the Tennis Village courtyard. Soon, the tournament board turned on like a TV. There were gasps, cheers and groans.<p>

Troy, Bridget, Fong and Sam stepped forward to find their names as contenders in Singles play for the Flower Cup.

Troy spoke first. "Well... I get to take on that tall skinny man in purple! Well... I'll cream him and the rest of the competition!"

"He has a name, you know..." Hugo said, in a odd expression, "And it is Waluigi."

"Whatever." Troy said, in his usual cocky tone, "I'll still cream him!"

"Another princess?" Colin cried in shock, referring to Princess Daisy "You're so lucky to face her, Bridget! I really wish you well in that match!"

"Thanks, Colin!" Bridget cried, happily "I'll do my best out there!"

Fong looked up and said, "I have to face the baby version of Mario?" He paused and then said, "Well... He should not be a problem for me. If anything, I shall make him smile."

Sam looked up and said, "Well... If it isn't Mario's younger brother... Luigi, isn't it? This should be a very interesting match."

The Helghast soldier stood there until he heard a quacking noise. He looked down to see a little guy in red, wearing blue shoes and a white mask.

"What do you want?" The Helghast soldier barked

The little guy made a quacking noise. "You want me to look at the board?" The Helghast soldier yelled, "Fine..."

He looked up to find his figure alongside the little guy, whose name is simply 'Shy Guy'. He noticed his first opponent is the team of Luigi and Princess Daisy. He looked at his newfound partner and said, "Yes... We will conquer the Flower Cup... FOR HELGHAN!"

"Well, then..." Zeta said, "Those who will not take part on the Flower Cup, don't fret. The Star Cup will unfold and the rest of us will take part. In the meantime, why don't you have fun while you're here in the Tennis Village?"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>Troy walked out of the Bowser Stage attraction. He smirked as he walked around. "Well done, Troy!" A Toad passerby said, "You really took it to Yoshi!"<p>

"Heh. It was nothing." Troy replied, in his typical cocky attitude, "If this Waluigi is anything like that little green dingo there, it'll be an easy match for me to win!"

"To tell you the truth, I love your attitude. You talk the talk and you back your words up on the court. I like that." The Toad replied, "But I should caution you that Waluigi is a natural-born cheater, and he will do ANYTHING to try to make everything in his favor. I think you should watch your back."

"Hmph." Troy said, "That tall skinny bloke can't touch me! I've got my own back to rely on!"

"Well... OK." The Toad said, "Just make sure you don't hurt yourself. I'll see you in tomorrow's match." He waved goodbye and he went on his way.

Troy continued to march along, until... He tripped and fell on his stomach! He angrily got up and cried, "Wha-? Who did that? Who dared to try and trip me?"

"Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Someone cried and stepped out of the hedge. It was the 'tall skinny bloke' that Toad warned Troy about. "That-a look on your face is-a pricelesssss! It-a never getsssa old!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Waluigi!" Troy retorted, "I could cream you anytime!"

"Huh?" Waluigi grunted angrily, "What? You-a looking to lose tomorrow?"

"You never seen me in action!" Troy remarked, "I'll make you pay for what you did to me just now! And I know just how to do it!"

Waluigi growled and cried, "I'll-a make you eat those words! I don't-a care if you-a guest here... I'll-a make you suffer!"

They both growled fiercely. The way they looked at each other shows that they developed a rivalry and as such, they truly hate each other. Waluigi hates Luigi just as much as Wario hates Mario, but when he makes new rivalries, he and the other person develop that deep sense of hatred for one another. One can look at the intensity in both males' eyes and see that they really loathe and dispise one another.

"But-a not here." Waluigi said, unconventionally lowering his anger, "We'll settle thisss tomorrow!"

"Hmph." Troy retorted, "Now, you're speaking my language."

They both headed off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the resort pool, Bridget was in her blue swimsuit taking in the sun while lying down on a long chair. "Ahh..." She said to herself, "The sun feels good! It can really perk me up..."<p>

"It can?" Someone asked, breaking Bridget out of her trance

She looked up to see a Toad. "Oh... Hello there." Bridget greeted,

"Good afternoon, Bridget." The Toad replied, "I could not help but overhear you speak. But, does the sun really makes you feel good?"

"Oh yeah!" Bridget cried, in her typical cheerful tone, "It really dries up my sweat because I work out. I'm not just a tennis player, but I am also a cheerleader."

"Oh, wow." Toad replied, "That is amazing! You must be so active! Have any your kind's men fallen for you?"

"No." Bridget answered, "Truth is, I never really fell in love with anyone at Jocksford University."

"Why?" Toad asked,

"I'm so busy all the time, with tennis and cheerleading practice." Bridget said, "I never get a chance to settle down."

"I see." Toad replied, "Well... The perfect guy will come for you soon enough. Just give it time."

Bridget pondered for a bit and then said, "OK. Hopefully that time will come..."

Little did she know that another airplane is making its way towards the Mushroom Kingdom and it had the initials "J.U."...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the cherry tree fields west of the resort, Fong is practicing some Tai Chi, an ancient martial art devoted to soft flowing movements of the body. He was practicing his actual movements on the court before his match against Baby Mario.<p>

A young woman with red sticks in her short black hair and wearing a white shirt and a purple skirt approached Fong. "Good afternoon, sir." She said and politely bowed, "My name is Momoko. I'm looking for Toshi. Is he around?"

Fong stopped moving and got back to his standing stance. He turned to see Momoko and said, "No. I have not seen him."

Momoko sighed sadly, but her expression quickly changed when she felt wind. "Toshi is usually by himself in places like this." She said, reminiscing "Whenever he needs to be alone at Shiranui Castle, this is the kind of place he likes to go to reflect and to clear his mind."

"I can relate." Fong replied, "That feeling is mutual, like two neighbouring lilypads in a quiet pond. Back at my dojo, the Tianlongshan Dojo, whenever I feel that I need a break from training, I usually take a hike in the mountains to have nature sooth me. I miss those days."

"My name is Master Fong of the Tianlongshan Dojo." He introduced and bowed, "It is an honour to meet you. If I see Toshi, I will let him know that you're here in the resort."

"Thank you very much, Master Fong." Momoko replied, "I really would like to see him. I wish you well in tomorrow's match against Baby Mario."

"Thank you." Fong replied,

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a spa in the upper echleons of the resort, Sam is relaxing in a spa. She was also watching a repeat of a match on TV between Mario and Luigi.<p>

"Impressive." Sam spoke of Luigi, "His reach is quite good. He may not have the footwork of his older brother, but he's something..."

After an half-an-hour spent in the spa, watching the entire match as a whole, Sam exited the spa and changed back into her usual business attire. She then walked over to an open space, looking over the resort and said to herself, "Father... If you are watching me, I pray that I will go far and win the Flower Cup. I say that not just for the sake of the Dubno Company, but I also say that for the sake of the Miller name."

Sam then decided to head to an area of the resort and make a reservation for her, Zeta and Amorette to eat at an a la carte restaurant for the next day.

Upon receiving the reservation ticket, Sam said, "Well... This a la carte place seems like it's the real deal... After my match is over, I will find out for myself how good the food is..."


	2. Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 2: Opening Ceremonies

The next day, a blimp flew by. On the big screen it read, "Flower Cup Tournament. Mushroom Kingdom & Love Tennis Club. Sponsored by Mario Star & the Dubno Company."

In the green stadium, with a tennis court that is made out of clay, people were taking their seats. Half-an-hour later, people began to cheer. A P.A. Announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome of the 11th year of the Flower Cup, sponsored by Mario Star and the Dubno Company. We have a spectacular line-up of players coming in from all skill sets and walks of life! Both from the Mushroom Kingdom and for the first time ever, the Love Tennis Club!"

"We are now ready to introduce our players. First to enter the court, he's tall. He's vile and he can reach tennis balls as far as a 39-and-a-half foot pole! He's here to try to steal... Er, I mean, win the Flower Cup title! Please welcome Waluigi!"

Waluigi stepped out and heard claps and boos. He grew angry at the booers and yelled, "I'll-a be da one who will boo to you when I win da trophy again!"

His claim is true. During the 9th year of the Flower Cup, he soundly defeated his rival, Luigi, in the final. Waluigi rubbed his victory so hard on Luigi that he thought, "Whatever..."

That made Waluigi go irate. The following year, he was defeated by Mario in the final. Waluigi made a vow that he will be the one taking home the Flower Cup.

"Next to appear at the court is an import from the neighbouring kingdom of Sarasaraland! She is a tomboyish princess with class and sometimes... Humor. Watch out for her ball placements on the court! Please put your hands together and welcome back Princess Daisy!"

Daisy entered the court waving to everyone as they applauded to her. She kept her gorgeous smile as she joined the line with Waluigi.

"Next to make an appearance is not only an import from Yoshi's Island, but also a blast from the past! Don't let this tyke in diapers fool you! He may be small, but he is a speedster on the court! Here he is, the tiny and miniscule... Baby Mario!"

Baby Mario walked on the court, blabbering about and sneezing. Then, he cried, "Whee!" He also giggled.

"The next person to appear on this court is Mario's younger brother! He has slowly gained popularity, despite being second-banana. Watch out for his net play! Please put your hands together for the Green Thunder himself... Luigi!"

A tall man with blue overalls, a green shirt and a matching green hat with the letter 'L' entered the court. He made many poses and made finger pistols to the crowd. "Bang, bang!" He cried

"Now we introduce the four members of the Love Tennis Club, vying for the Flower Cup title! Introducing first is a young tennis prodigy from the Nakagawa Tennis Club! He has attended that club from an early age, and his development in tennis has gained broad attention. His net play is top-class and is high among the elite. Please welcome the Kid Lightning of the Court, Troy!"

Troy came out and waved. He had his typical smirk on his face. "I'll show them that I'm the best!" He thought, "First, I have to take care of that dingo, Waluigi!" He joined the line with the other four contenders.

"Next to make an appearance is a former captain of the cheerleading team in Jocksford University! Her gleeful charisma and knockout looks can get anybody in a winning mood. But that doesn't mean her tennis game is far from superior. She has dominated her peers in the sport! Please welcome... Bridget!"

She came out and waved to the crowd. Luigi took one look at Bridget and his jaw dropped.

"The next person to appear on the court is the master of the Tianlongshan Dojo! He may be 80 years old, but he holds strict training sessions with his students, who appreciate his unexpected, and unintended, silliness. When he is up against an opponent, he still has a sense of humor, but quickly proceeds to overcome his opponents with an iron will. Please welcome the Devoted Tennis Disciple himself, Master Fong!"

Fong entered the court with flips, sidesteps and flying kicks. He then bowed down to the crowd. The crowd made a kung fu-type yell.

"Next to appear on our court is a world-traveling flawless career superwoman! She is exceptionally perceptive, and is always two steps ahead of the opposition. That applies to her tennis game, too. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to the former president of the Dubno Company and the Central Phoenix Champion... The Queen of Perfection herself... Samantha Miller!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as Sam entered the court. A tennis ball with a picture of her head flew right to her. She caught it. "Well, thanks for that." Sam replied before joining the other competitors.

"And here they are folks!" The P.A. Announcer continued, "Your 8 competitors to vie for the Flower Cup! Please give them another round of applause!"

Everyone in the stadium clapped and cheered as the 8 contestants bowed.

Shortly thereafter, the opening ceremonies were done for the doubles teams. The Helghast soldier and his Shy Guy cohort marched along as if they were soldiers on the battlefield.

"For HELGHAN!" The Helghast soldier bellowed. The Shy Guy made a quacking noise in agreement.


	3. Wicked Intentions

Chapter 3: Wicked Intentions

Immediately after the opening ceremonies, Troy and Waluigi stepped onto the clay court, heading to opposite sides. The Helghast soldier climbed up onto the umpire's chair and sat down. He yelled, "This will be an epic battle for the ages!"

Waluigi looked at Troy and cried, "You-a will regret facing me!"

"Heh." Troy retorted, "Bring it on!"

The Helghast soldier held a coin "Heads... Service to Troy!" The Helghast soldier bellowed, "Tails... Service to Waluigi!"

He flipped it up in the sky. He looked down at the coin and it landed on... Tails. The Helghast soldier cried out, "Waluigi is to serve to begin!"

The Helghast soldier tossed a pair of tennis balls to Waluigi. Waluigi looked at Troy and said, "Let'ssssa see you stop thissss!"

He tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. After waiting for the ball to bounce in the left service zone, Troy returned it with a short volley. Waluigi rushed to the net and hit it past Troy via a hard slice shot. "Oh yeah!" Waluigi cried as he pumped his left fist.

"15-Love." The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Waluigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy returned it with a soft volley. Waluigi hit the ball back to Troy with a hard volley. Troy sent the ball back to Waluigi with a soft volley of his own. They engaged in a baseline rally.

"That Waluigi guy sure can rally." Colin commented,

"We all knew Troy's volleys are weak," Hugo commented, "But he's bringing an element of consistency in his volleys. I'm surprised he is able to hang on for this long."

Finally, Waluigi hit the ball with a hard topspin shot that sent it high in the air. Troy yelled as he did a smash shot, "Take that!"

Waluigi cried, "Not-a quite!"

He hit the ball, but it did not go over the net. "Did you forget what kind of court I played in back home?" Troy taunted, "This is MY kind of court!"

Waluigi growled as he heard the Helghast referee slowly call, "15-All."

As two more tennis balls were tossed to Waluigi, he yelled, "I have-a more up my ssssleeve!"

Waluigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy returned it with a soft volley. Waluigi hit the ball back to Troy with a hard volley. Troy sent the ball back to Waluigi with a soft volley of his own.

Waluigi cried, "I have-a new idea!" And he rushed to the net after returning the ball to Troy. Troy tried hit the ball past Waluigi.

Waluigi cried, "I don't-a think sssso!" He reached out and intercepted the ball through his racket! They engaged in another long rally.

"There it is..." Toad said, "Waluigi's specialty is his long reach to get the ball."

"No wonder he has a tall body!" Amorette remarked,

"That's why his net play is so superior." Emily commented, "Waluigi is able to play net defense with very little effort. No matter what kind of shots go to him, he will return them back to his opponent. I just hope Troy sees that..."

Emily's wish would come true as Troy hit the ball with a hard stroke that sent it past Waluigi. "Ha-ha." Troy cried, "You think that fooled me?"

Waluigi growled again. The Helghast referee called, "15-30."

Waluigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy returned it with a soft volley. Waluigi rushed to the net and hit the ball back to Troy with a hard volley.

Troy cried, "My turn!" He rushed to the net and sent the ball back to Waluigi with a soft volley of his own. Waluigi hit the ball back to Troy through a short chop. Troy volleyed the ball past Waluigi, who misjudged its direction.

"15-40." The Helghast referee called, and tossed two more tennis balls to Waluigi.

"Break his serve, Troy!" Hugo yelled from the stands

Waluigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy returned it with a hard topspin shot. Waluigi hit the ball at an angle that sent it out of Troy's reach.

Waluigi cackled as he heard, "30-40."

Troy growled as he awaited the serve. "I'm gonna break him AND his serve!" He thought,

Waluigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy returned it with a soft volley. Waluigi rushed to the net and hit the ball back to Troy with a hard volley.

Troy cried, "Just try that again!" He rushed to the middle of his side and sent the ball back to Waluigi with a soft volley of his own. Waluigi hit the ball back to Troy through a short chop. Troy volleyed the ball past Waluigi, who misjudged its direction. "Next!" Troy cried as he put his arms behind his head

"Game, Troy." The Helghast referee called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Troy was given two balls. He tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and zoomed past Waluigi, who missed his swing. "Was that too fast for you?" Troy taunted,

Waluigi growled at Troy's remark. "I'll-a get thissss next a-one!" Waluigi yelled,

"15-Love." The Helghast referee called,

Troy tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and zoomed past Waluigi, who missed his swing again. "You were saying?" Troy taunted,

Waluigi growled as he stomped his right foot. "30-Love." The Helghast referee called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Troy.

He tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Waluigi hit it with a well-controlled drop shot. Troy rushed to the ball to hit it, but he missed his swing. Waluigi cackled, "How do you-a like that?"

"30-15." The Helghast referee called,

Troy tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Waluigi returned the ball to Troy with a soft volley. Troy hit the ball back to Waluigi with a hard volley. Waluigi hit the ball, but it did not rise up. "Hmph." Troy said,

"40-15." The Helghast referee called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Troy.

"I'm gonna cream you!" Troy yelled at Waluigi.

He tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Waluigi hit it with a hard volley as he rushed towards the net. Troy hit the ball back with a hard volley. Waluigi hit the ball that went past Troy. "All right!" Waluigi cried,

"40-30." The Helghast referee called

Troy tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Waluigi returned the ball to Troy with a soft volley. Troy hit the ball back to Waluigi with a hard volley. Waluigi hit the ball, but it did not rise up. "Oh no!" Waluigi cried as he put his palm over his head and fell on his stomach

"I'm the man!" Troy cried as the crowd clapped

"Game, Set & Match to Troy." The Helghast referee called

Troy walked over to the fallen Waluigi and said, "Heh. You're nothing more than a codfish. I'll be the champion of this tournament! Just watch me!"

Troy walked away. Little did he know that Waluigi's eyes were glowing purple...


	4. Cheerleading Princess

Chapter 4: Cheerleading Princess

Bridget and Daisy stepped onto the court and on opposite sides. Robo T. entered the court, climbed up to the umpire's chair and sat down. He said, "Good morning. My name is Robo T. I will be your umpire today."

"Let's do our best out there, Princess Daisy!" Bridget cried,

"Agreed." Daisy replied, "We'll give it all we have."

Robo T. took out a coin. "Outcome: Heads, Result: Bridget commences serve." He said in a robotic tone, "Outcome: Tails, Result: Princess Daisy commences serve." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Daisy. "Princess Daisy," Robo T. said, "Please engage service."

Daisy tossed a ball up and smashed it with her racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Bridget returned the ball to Daisy. Daisy did a hard topspin shot to send the ball past Bridget, but Robo T. saw the ball and marked it as... "Out." He called

Daisy sighed sadly as she kneeled down on all fours. "Love-15." Robo T. called

Daisy tossed a ball up and smashed it with her racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Bridget missed her swing as the ball whizzed past her. "Yahoo!" Daisy cried as she hopped and spun twice

"15-All." Robo T. called and gave Daisy two more tennis balls.

Daisy tossed a ball up and smashed it with her racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Bridget returned the ball to Daisy. Daisy hit the ball back to Bridget and rushed to the net. Bridget volleyed the ball to Daisy. It was high enough for Daisy to hit it with an overhead smash. Bridget rushed to the ball, but she missed her swing. "30-15." Robo T. called

Daisy tossed a ball up and smashed it with her racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Bridget returned the ball to Daisy. Daisy hit the ball back to Bridget and rushed to the net. Bridget volleyed the ball to Daisy. Daisy volleyed the ball hard and past Bridget. "40-15." Robo T. called and gave Daisy two more tennis balls.

Daisy tossed a ball up and smashed it with her racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Bridget returned it to Daisy. Daisy rushed to the net and volleyed the ball over to Bridget. Bridget volleyed the ball back to Daisy. Daisy hit the ball, with enough angle, and sent it out of Bridget's reach. "All right!" Daisy cried as she hopped and spun twice

"Game… Princess Daisy." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called as both competitors switched sides<p>

Bridget was given two tennis balls. She tossed one up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Daisy easily returned it and rushed to the net. Bridget volleyed the ball to Daisy. Daisy volleyed the ball hard, but Bridget managed to catch it. Daisy hit the ball with a well-controlled drop shot. Bridget hit the ball with a hard topspin shot, but the ball flew... "Out." Robo T. called as he saw the ball go out of bounds

"Come on! Focus!" Bridget cried to herself

"Love-15." Robo T. called

Bridget tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Daisy hit it with a hard slice shot and it whizzed past the diving Bridget. "Love-30." Robo T. called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Bridget

"I gotta get focused!" Bridget thought, "I can't give up!"

She then tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Daisy hit it with a hard slice shot and once again, it zoomed past the diving Bridget. "Love-40." Robo T. called

"Win one for Sarasaraland!" A sign read from the crowd

Bridget tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Daisy easily returned it and rushed to the net. Bridget volleyed the ball to Daisy. Daisy volleyed the ball hard, but Bridget managed to catch it. Daisy saw the ball high enough and smashed it down. Bridget hit the ball back to Daisy and they engaged in a rally.

"Whoa..." Emily commented, "Bridget's really on edge."

"She's trying to at least get something out of this match." Amorette commented, "She clearly is not at her best."

Finally, Bridget hit the ball high enough for Daisy to hit it back with an overhead smash. She was too tired to recover. "Game, Set and Match… Princess Daisy." Robo T. called,

"All right! Whoo!" Daisy cheered as she tossed her racket in the air. She jumped up, stepped back and caught the racket. Daisy waved to the crowd as they clapped.

"Aww... You got me this time!" Bridget cried as she flopped down on her knees.

Daisy walked over to Bridget and said, "Thank you for giving me such a good match. You played well out there."

Bridget looked up to see Daisy smiling. "Thank you, princess." Bridget took Daisy's hand and picked herself up. The crowd applauded at both ladies as they both bowed.

Bridget can only hope that her Love Tennis Club teammates will be able to proceed further in the Flower Cup. At the same time, she felt that nobody from Jocksford University made it to the match to cheer her on.

As for Princess Daisy, she will face Troy next. But she knows little of what Troy can accomplish on the court...


	5. The Helghast Conundrum

Chapter 5: The Helghast Conundrum

Daisy stayed on the court after her match against Bridget finished. She thought, "I hope Bridget will be OK. I know she lost, but I saw her as a fighter. She'll pick herself back up. I know it."

Then, she noticed a tall man in blue overalls, a green sweater and a matching hat with the letter 'L'. "Luigi!" Daisy cried, "It's so good to see you!"

"Oh yes!" Luigi agreed, "This-a match will be very good! I-a wonder who our-a opponents are..."

As soon as Luigi said that, their two opponents marched and hopped onto the court. The first opponent which is the Helghast soldier cried, "Prepare to die!"

The second opponent, the Shy Guy, made squeaking noises in agreement.

"Oh dear..." Daisy said, "Looks like we need to teach those two a lesson."

Once again, as soon as Daisy said those words, their umpire arrived. It was Gloria, now in brown shorts and a somewhat revealing dark blue long-sleeve shirt. "Hello, boys!" She said, making both Luigi and the Shy Guy drool.

Daisy slapped Luigi to break him out of his trance. "My name is Gloria and I will be your umpire today!" Gloria introduced and climbed up to the umpire's chair.

She then took out a coin. Gloria said, "If it is heads, the team of the Helghast warrior and the Shy Guy will serve first. If it is tails, the team of Luigi and Daisy will serve first." She flipped the coin and it hit the ground. She called, "Heads."

Gloria tossed a pair of tennis balls to the Helghast soldier. "OK, Mr. Helghast." Gloria said, "You may start."

"I'll make 'em suffer... Just you watch." The Helghast soldier replied

He tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball back with a hard volley that the Shy Guy missed. The Helghast soldier did a hard stroke that made the ball zoom past Daisy. "15-Love." Gloria called,

The Helghast soldier tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Daisy hit the ball back with a hard volley that the Shy Guy missed. The Helghast soldier did a hard stroke that made the ball zoom past Luigi. "30-Love." Gloria called as she tossed two more tennis balls to the Helghast soldier.

He tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball back with a soft volley towards the Shy Guy. The Shy Guy volleyed it back to Luigi. Luigi hit the ball with a hard volley over to the Helghast soldier. The Helghast solider did a hard topspin shot which made the ball go by Daisy. "40-Love." Gloria called,

The Helghast soldier tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Daisy hit the ball back with a hard volley that the Shy Guy missed. The Helghast soldier did a hard stroke on the ball.

"Not-a this time!" Luigi cried and intercepted the ball with a quick volley. The ball dropped and bounced up to waist's length. Luckily, the Helghast soldier hit the ball past Luigi with a stroke as hard as a bullet. "Game to the Helghast and the Shy Guy." Gloria called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Gloria called as both teams switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Luigi. He continued to drool like a dog who is thirsty for water, at the sight of Gloria.<p>

Gloria is known for and used to having lots and lots of men, drooling at the sight of her. In Luigi's case, it definitely was no surprise that he fell under Gloria's charm. If one asks about their experience with Gloria, they will say that they have a really good time.

Daisy took notice at Luigi's odd behaviour and slapped her partner's face. Luigi sputtered and prepared himself as he starts to serve.

Luigi tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier hit the ball with a hard and precise stroke that made it elude both Daisy and Luigi. "Love-15." Gloria called,

Luigi tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy returned it to Daisy. She hit the ball with a hard volley. The Helghast soldier volleyed the ball to Luigi. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot.

"You're dead!" The Helghast soldier cried and smashed the ball down hard and past Luigi.

"Love-30." Gloria called.

She was about to toss a pair of tennis balls to Luigi, but Daisy said, "I'll give those to him."

Daisy took the balls from Gloria and gave them to the drooling Luigi. She then slapped him. "Focus, Luigi!" Daisy cried, "We're not doing well here."

"Oh... I'm-a sorry, Daisy." Luigi replied, "I a-don't know what-a came over me. But I a-will try my hardest." He then hugged her.

"Oh, Luigi!" Daisy happily said,

Luigi let go of her and prepared to serve. He tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier hit the ball with that hard and precise stroke that made it elude both Daisy and Luigi once more. "Love-40." Gloria called,

The Shy Guys in the crowd were making squeaking noises. It is clear that his team can win the match with the next point.

Luigi tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy returned it to Luigi. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot.

"You're dead!" The Helghast soldier cried and smashed the ball down hard and past Luigi. The crowd clapped.

"Game, Set & Match to the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy." Gloria called,

The Helghast soldier laughed evilly. His teammate, the Shy Guy, jumped up, did a flip and made squeaking noises. Daisy threw a short tantrum and began crying. Luigi began crying and instantly fell on his back. He engaged in a seizure-like tantrum with his back.

Troy observed Daisy's sadness and thought, "Heh... I knew she was too weak! I'm gonna cream her soon!"

Sam observed Luigi and thought, "Well... Seems like Mario's brother is not up to snuff. I will exploit his weaknesses and defeat him when my time comes...


	6. Kung Fu Baby

Chapter 6: Kung Fu Baby

Shortly after the match finished between the team of the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy and the team of Luigi and Daisy, Fong and Baby Mario stepped inside the court and on opposite sides. Suzuki, in his yellow sweater, brown plaid pants and a straw hat, climbed onto the umpire's chair. He said, "Hello. My name is Suzuki and I will be your umpire today."

"OK, little one..." Fong said in his typical Chinese accent, "You will be facing me! Now, show me everything you got!" He stood on one leg, bent another and got into a stance that resembles a tree. He cried, "HIYA!"

Baby Mario looked at Fong... He then fell down and laughed.

"Huh?" Fong said, upon seeing Baby Mario's reaction

"This one has a mind of a child." Fong thought, "I want to go easy on him, but that's like letting a greedy man go to get his treasure. I'll give him a good workout..."

Baby Mario got up after he laughed and cried, "Yay!"

The crowd clapped at both competitors' antics. "Oh... That Fong." Emily said from the stands, "He always brings a good sense of humor to everyone."

Lani giggled and cried, "Mr. Fong is very nice to people. I did not know he had that in him..."

Suzuki took out a coin. "If it's Heads, Fong will serve first." He said excitedly, "If it's Tails, Baby Mario will serve first." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Baby Mario. "Baby Mario," Suzuki said, "Ready when you are!"

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Fong returned the ball cleanly. Baby Mario rushed to the ball and volleyed it back to Fong. Fong hit the ball back with a hard slice shot that whizzed by Baby Mario. "Hm, yes..." He said

"Love-15." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Fong returned it back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario volleyed the ball quickly as he rushed towards the net. Fong did a hard topspin shot on the ball to try to sail it over Baby Mario's head. But Baby Mario saw it and did a hard volley that sent the ball past Fong. "Yay!" Baby Mario cried,

"15-All." Suzuki called as he gave Baby Mario two more tennis balls

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Fong returned the ball cleanly. Baby Mario rushed to the ball and volleyed it back to Fong. Fong hit the ball back with a hard slice shot. Baby Mario was able to return the ball back to Fong. Then, they engaged in a rally, trading volleys.

"Fong is definitely resilient, despite his age." Amorette commented, "I never imagined him playing like this."

"That baby is also giving Fong the edge he needs." Colin said, "I can never imagine a baby playing tennis... Never mind him being this good."

"Heh. This is the Mushroom Kingdom, Colin." Hugo cried, "Just about anything can happen here."

Baby Mario hit a drop shot to get the ball close to the net. Fong returned it with a hard volley. Baby Mario hit the ball with a lob. The ball sailed in the air. "Big mistake, little baby!" Fong cried,

He did an overhead smash to send the ball past a diving Baby Mario. "HIYA!" Fong cried as he got into the stance he was in earlier

"15-30." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed in the right service box. "Let." Suzuki called and then tossed two more tennis balls to Baby Mario.

Baby Mario served again by hitting the ball after tossing it up. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Fong returned it back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario volleyed the ball quickly as he rushed towards the net. Fong did a hard topspin shot on the ball to try to sail it over Baby Mario's head. But Baby Mario saw it and did a hard volley that sent the ball past Fong. "Whee!" Baby Mario cried and giggled

"30-All." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Fong returned the ball. Not only was it a clean return, but it also sailed past Baby Mario. "30-40." Suzuki called as he gave two more tennis balls to Baby Mario.

"Come on, Fong!" Hugo cried, "You can do it!"

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Fong returned it back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario volleyed the ball quickly as he rushed towards the net once more. Fong did a hard topspin shot on the ball to try to sail it over Baby Mario's head. But Baby Mario was equal to the task and did a hard volley that sent the ball past Fong. "Yay!" Baby Mario cried,

"Deuce." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Fong returned the ball back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario hit the ball with a hard slice shot. Fong cried, "Heh. Now for something that I specialize..."

He hit a shot that sailed high in the air and curved well out of Baby Mario's reach. "Advantage to Fong." Suzuki called as he gave two more tennis balls to Baby Mario

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Fong returned it back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario volleyed the ball quickly as he rushed towards the net once more. Fong did a hard topspin shot on the ball to try to sail it over Baby Mario's head. But, once again, Baby Mario was aware of Fong's ploy and did a hard volley that sent the ball past Fong. "Whee!" Baby Mario cried and giggled,

"Deuce again." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Fong returned the ball back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario hit the ball with a well-controlled drop shot. Fong cried, "Heh. Predictable."

He hit the ball with a hard volley which made the ball zoom past Baby Mario. "Advantage to Fong." Suzuki called as he gave two more tennis balls to Baby Mario

Baby Mario tossed up a tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Fong returned it back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario hit the ball with a hard volley as he rushed to the net. Fong stroked the ball back to Baby Mario. Baby Mario volleyed the ball past a diving Fong, but it was called... "Out." Suzuki called as the ball went out of bounds. A green-shelled Koopa Troopa raised a white flag on his right arm to confirm the call.

"Game... to Fong." Suzuki continued,

* * *

><p>"And it's time to change sides!" Suzuki cried as both competitors went to the opposite sides of the court. He then gave Fong two tennis balls.<p>

Fong tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Baby Mario cleanly returned it to Fong. The two competitors traded drop shots. "Heh. You're mine." Fong cried,

He angled and hit the ball high in the air. Baby Mario rushed back and did an overhead smash which made the ball zoom past Fong. Baby Mario cried, "Yay!"

"Love-15." Suzuki called

Fong tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Baby Mario returned it with a nice and hard slice stroke. Both competitors traded volley shots. Fong then hit a hard topspin shot which sent the ball past Baby Mario. "15-All." Suzuki cried as he tossed a pair of tennis balls to Fong

Fong tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Baby Mario cleanly returned it to Fong. The two competitors traded drop shots once more, and then they switched to trading volleys. Fong then hit a volley that made the ball fly by Baby Mario. "Hm, yes." Fong said,

"15-30." Suzuki called

Fong tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Baby Mario returned it with a nice and hard slice stroke. They engaged in a nice, long rally.

"This is an intriguing battle here." Toshi said, "When the dust settles, there can be only one left standing."

"Well, let's just hope it's Fong." Colin replied

Fong hit a shot that made the ball angle out of Baby Mario's reach. "40-15." Suzuki called and then he gave Fong two more tennis balls.

"It's over... Pop!" Fong cried as he prepared to serve.

Fong tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Baby Mario cleanly returned it to Fong. Fong then hit a volley that made the ball get past Baby Mario.

The crowd clapped. "Ooh..." Suzuki cried, "Game, Set & Match to Fong!"

Baby Mario began to sniffle. He fell on his back and bawled in tears. Fong tossed his racket and himself up. The racket stood up and he sat in a meditative stance on the racket! He did a funny face, where he had a big and wide happy grin.

Fong looked at Baby Mario. He felt concerned for the little toddler. He clearly did not mean to make him cry that bad.

Just then, Fong cried, "Whoa... Whoaaa!" He never loses balance on whatever he is standing on, despite his age. But this time, he lost so much focus that he toppled down to the ground and snapped his racket in half!

The Love Tennis Club gasped from the stands. "Mr. Fong!" Lani cried, "Are you OK?"

"Oh..." Fong moaned as he lay flat on his back, "For the first time in my life... I'm going to feel that in the morning..."

Just then, he heard laughter. He titled his head upwards. He looked up and saw the most amazing sight he ever saw... Baby Mario was no longer crying tears like a waterfall... He was laughing raucously at Fong's accident!

"Well..." Fong said, "Good to see that I still have a sense of humor..." He then fainted.

Baby Mario walked over to where Fong was and cried happily, "Yay!"


	7. Corporate StandOff

Chapter 7: Corporate Stand-Off

Fong was taken off the court via a stretcher. The Toad doctors observed him and reported to the Love Tennis Club that he suffered a tiny bit of back spasms. The Toad doctors were surprised that Fong is so old, yet he can take a beating, accidental or not. Despite that tiny hint of bad news, he is cleared to continue the Flower Cup tournament. For the moment, he awaits the winner of the next match...

Speaking of the next match, that is about to begin. Sam and Luigi entered the court, going on opposite sides. Nate also appeared on the court. He climbed up and sat on the umpire's chair. He said, "My name is Nate and I will be your umpire today. Let's have a good match."

"Well, you must be Luigi." Sam cried, "Let's have a good match."

"Well-a..." Luigi began, "OK. Luigi is not afraid." He swung his green racket, bearing the green letter 'L' on the mesh.

Nate took out a coin. "If it's heads, Samantha will serve to start the match. If it's tails, Luigi will serve to start the match." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Luigi. "Luigi," Nate said, "Whenever you're ready."

Luigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Sam returned it cleanly. Luigi hit the ball back towards Sam. She hit the ball back with another hard slice. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that whizzed by Sam. "Ha, ha! Nice!" Luigi cried as he ran around in a curve

"15-Love, now." Nate called

Luigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Sam returned it with a hard volley. Luigi hit the ball back towards Sam. She hit the ball back with another hard volley. Luigi hit the ball with a hard forehand shot that whizzed by Sam. "30-Love, now." Nate called as he gave two more tennis balls to Luigi

Luigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Sam returned it cleanly. Luigi hit the ball back towards Sam. She hit the ball back with another hard slice. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that it approached Sam. She struck the ball back with a hard volley. Both competitors engaged in a baseline rally.

"Sam is already on a roll here." Hugo commented, "I knew she had quite a bit of footwork, but she is definitely something during her play at the baseline."

Finally, Sam hit a high volley that got the ball over the net and bounced twice before Luigi could do anything. "Yes! Cha-ching!" Sam cried

"30-15, now." Nate called

Luigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Sam returned it with a hard volley. Luigi hit the ball back towards Sam. She hit the ball back with another hard volley. Once again, they engaged in a long baseline rally.

"I'm surprised he's able to adapt..." Sam thought, "Let's see what other weapons he has."

She tried to rush to the net and hit a volley. Luigi cried, "OK! Take-a this!"

He hit a hard topspin shot that sailed over Sam's head. "Yahoo!" Luigi cried as he ran in the shape of a crescent moon

"40-15, now." Nate called as he gave two more tennis balls to Luigi

Luigi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Sam returned it cleanly. Luigi hit the ball back towards Sam. She hit the ball back with another hard slice. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it go by Sam. "Yahoo!" Luigi cried as he ran once more in the shape of a crescent moon

"Game... to Luigi." Nate called,

* * *

><p>"All right, change sides." Nate called as Luigi and Sam switched sides.<p>

Sam was given a pair of tennis balls. She tossed one up and hit it her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot. Sam returned it back with a hard slice shot. Luigi hit the ball with another topspin shot. Sam struck the ball with another slice shot.

She thought, "Why isn't Luigi coming to the net? I saw him do so on that match I watched. Let's see if he can stop this..."

Sam hit a volley that sailed slowly in the air. Luigi saw the ball coming and rushed to it. He then did an overhead smash which sped the ball past Sam. "Love-15, now." Nate called

Sam tossed a ball up and hit it her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot. Sam returned it back with a hard slice shot. Luigi hit the ball with another topspin shot. Sam struck the ball with another slice shot. They both engaged in another baseline rally.

"Looks like Sam is pressuring Luigi in getting close to the net." Emily commented, "But he clearly is not giving an inch closer to the net."

Finally, Luigi did a rising shot that went past Sam. Nate saw it and cried, "No, that's Out."

"Oh no!" Luigi cried and whacked his racket twice

"15-All." Nate called as he gave Sam two more tennis balls

Sam tossed one up and hit it her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot. Sam returned it back with a hard slice shot. Luigi hit the ball with another topspin shot. This time, Sam could not return it. "15-30, now." Nate called

Sam tossed a ball up and hit it her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot. Sam returned it back with a hard slice shot. Luigi hit the ball with another topspin shot. Sam struck the ball with a volley. Luigi saw the ball sail in the air and he rushed to it. He did another overhead smash that made the ball zoom by Sam. "15-40, now." Nate called as he gave Sam two more tennis balls

A sign was raised from the crowd. It read, "You can do it, Luigi!"

Sam tossed one up and hit it her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit it with a hard topspin shot. Sam returned it back with a hard slice shot. Luigi hit the ball with another topspin shot. Once again, Sam could not return the ball. The crowd clapped. "That is Game, Set & Match to Luigi." Nate called

"Wah, ha!" Luigi cried as he jumped twice and waved his racket in the sky

"Wha... This can't possibly be right!" Sam cried as she dropped to her knees.

She thought, "I don't understand... Luigi is normally a net player. Why didn't he exploit his weakness? He was much too resilient from the baseline..."

She began to cry. She thought, "This is just like the Central Phoenix tournament where I lost to Rolf! I've given up tennis after that day. I don't want to give it up so soon... Not while I'm back in the game..."

Luigi walked over to where Sam was and said, "That's-a pretty good. You-a definitely gave me a good match."

Sam looked up, with tears streaming in her eyes. She said, "I... I did?"

"Oh yes." Luigi replied, "I feel-a lot better now. I was-a sad before, just like you... When I lost my-a doubles match a wee bit a-while ago, I-a too felt sad. But-a somehow, I-a simply did not let it a-bother me. The point is, Miss-a Miller, don't-a take this loss to-a heart. Move-a on and be happy where you-a are."

Sam thought, "He's right. I wasn't happy when I was defeated by Rolf at the Central Phoenix tournament. It was the reason I stopped playing tennis and focused on my business career. But, it was thanks to the Love Tennis Club and just now... This man in blue overalls and green shirt and hat, Luigi... They're the reason I am still playing tennis today... I shouldn't stop now! I'm having too much fun."

Sam smiled and grabbed Luigi's outstretched hand. She got up and shook hands with him. The crowd clapped once more for that act of sportsmanship. "Thanks for that." Sam said, "It's been a pleasure... Not just for doing business with you, but also for playing against you. It is a real honour to be playing against a Mario Brother."

Luigi chuckled bashfully. He then took off his green hat and gave it to Sam. "Don't-a worry." He said, "I have a-more around."

The crowd continued to cheer for both competitors. "Father," Sam thought, "I hope you do not feel disappointed for my loss and early exit. But I see now that I am able to pick myself up after such a loss. I hope I made you proud for doing so... Not just for the sake of the Dubno Company, but for the sake of the Miller name."


	8. Dinner, Massage & a Bond

Chapter 8: Dinner, Massage & a Bond

That evening, Sam, Amorette and Zeta arrived at the "a la carte" restaurant in their 'business casual' outfits. Sam arrived in her typical clothes that she goes to work at the Dubno Company with. Amorette appeared in a extremely exquisite white suit with custom-made diamond buttons. She also does not have her usual tiny purple hat on her head. Zeta appeared in a dark grey suit and matching skirt with long leggings.

"Your name, please." The Toad waiter said,

"Samantha Miller." Sam replied

The Toad waiter checked the list. He then looked at Sam and said, "OK. I will show you ladies to your table."

As soon as they sat down, Amorette wasted no time taking a look at their surroundings. "Well, I have to say," she began, "This restaurant looks almost like it was back at the mansion. Look at that glass piece in the middle of the restaurant. I'd say that looks very exquisitely crafted."

"I agree." Sam replied looking at what appears to be a reversed chandelier over a circular bench, "That piece is like a glass volcano. I'm surprised to see one in a restaurant like this one."

A Toad waiter approached with a couple of wine bottles. "What kind of wine would you like?"

Sam, Amorette and Zeta replied, "Red wine, please."

The Toad waiter poured the red wine in all three glasses. "Why don't you take a look at the menus in the meantime?" The Toad waiter said, "I'll be back to get your orders." He then left.

"I have to say, Sam, you really gave it your all out there today." Amorette complimented, "I know you lost to Luigi, but you really gave to him as much as you could."

Sam chuckled and replied, "Thanks for that. You know, yesterday when I was relaxing at a spa in the resort, I was watching a match between the two Mario Brothers."

"Who exactly are the two Mario Brothers?" Zeta asked,

"Mario and Luigi." Sam answered,

"Oh! OK..." Amorette and Zeta replied,

"Anyways, Luigi is known for utilizing the net a lot more than Mario does." Sam said, "But somehow, he managed to stay in the baseline the whole match. I have to ask you both. Why did he do that?"

"I'd imagine that he quickly adapted his play." Zeta replied, "I was surprised to see him out of his comfort zone the whole time."

"Strange..." Amorette said, "I feel that I am much stronger from the baseline, yet I am quickly changing to net play. I actually saw that quite a bit from other players. Not just our own, but from the Mushroom Kingdom's top players."

"Ah, yes." Zeta said, "Lani was able to produce overhead smashes efficiently now."

Then, they heard their stomachs rumble. Amorette giggled and said, "We can talk more about our matches later. Let's eat first!"

"Agreed." Sam and Zeta replied and picked up their menus.

* * *

><p>The next day, at a massage parlour in the resort, Fong was lying down on his stomach while he was being massaged by the Toads. "Ah... That's it... Hm, yes... Lower, lower..." He then sighed.<p>

Fong thought to himself, "I'm happy to be taken care of by these Toads. My back feels a lot better now since the accident. Nothing will stand in my way now!"

As soon as he said that, he heard "Waah!"

Fong gasped. He leaned forward and looked down to see a familiar red hat. But he became shocked to see who it was. "Baby Mario?" He cried,

Just then, he leaned forward too much and fell on his head! Baby Mario laughed at Fong's mishap. Fong sat up and cried, "What are you doing here?"

Baby Mario made raspberry and blabbering noises. Fong said, "You need to play a match with me before your match tonight?"

Baby Mario nodded and continued to make more raspberry and blubbering noises. Fong said, "And you have a gorilla friend to bring along?"

Baby Mario nodded again. "OK..." Fong said as he got up, "I shall accept those terms. Let me find a partner, suitable for the challenge."

Baby Mario continued to blabber like normal babies would. "Meet at the 'Bowser Stage' attraction?" Fong asked and then quickly answered, "Hm. I am game."

"Yay!" Baby Mario cried

* * *

><p>An hour later, at the 'Piranha Challenge' attraction, Hugo just finished his challenge of returning balls over to the other side where the green pumpkin-sized Piranha Plants are. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he returned 16 out of 50 balls.<p>

"Heh. Your strokes need more work, fella." Troy commented, "I can do them much better than you can!"

"But you do have that strength." Hugo said, "The whole point of this is to see if your net play is strong. That's why I asked you to be on the side where the Piranha Plants are."

"So... I ask you. Has it gotten better?" Troy asked

"Uh... Yes, actually." Hugo answered, "I am impressed."

"Ha-ha!" Troy cried, "I'm gonna cream Daisy tonight!"

* * *

><p>They left the attraction. Hugo began to ask, "Have you considered asking someone out?"<p>

"Wha-?" Troy cried, somewhat shocked "Are you sayin' I like someone?"

Hugo chuckles and then said, "Not necessarily... But, I have to wonder. Have you liked anyone from your old club?"

"Hm... There were rarely any girls there." Troy replied, "Shizuka and Nanaha were the only ones there. But I never really liked them. Come to think of it, I always saw myself as me against the world."

"Why would you think that?" Hugo asked,

"My coaches have fed me so much rubbish on taking over the tennis world that I started to suffer." Troy admitted, "I hate to admit it, but... I want to thank you, Hugo."

"For what, Troy?" Hugo asked

"For believing in me and making tennis fun for me." Troy answered, "I never felt a surge of confidence like that back then. That sort of thing will get me a lady..."

"Maybe..." Hugo said, "Who knows, right?"

"Yeah." Troy replied, "When I win the Flower Cup, I will get a girl to love me!"

"Like I said, who knows?" Hugo said,

They did not see Bridget walking towards them...

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Bridget did not hear a thing Troy and Hugo were saying. Instead, she walked around with her music player on and attached to her ears. She was listening to pop music. She thought, "I may have lost to Daisy, but I feel much stronger now. Hopefully, I can get back up somehow... Someway..."<p>

Just then, she saw two familiar figures. One is a short and obese male in his yellow and black football gear. The other is a tall and muscular male in a basketball jersey. "Kobe! Jason!" Bridget cried, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Remember what we said about we finding our way here back in Jocksford?" The short football player named Kobe cried,

"Well... We found it!" The big, strong basketball player named Jason finished

"But... How?" Bridget cried,

"We have been informed by the Mushroom Kingdom that everyone who has interacted with a Love Tennis Club's player from their own area can come to watch them play!" Kobe cried, excitedly

"Awesome!" Bridget cried, excitedly "Except..."

"Except what?" Kobe asked

"My match finished yesterday." Bridget said, somewhat disappointed, "And I lost."

"What a rip!" Kobe cried angrily,

"We missed it?" Jason cried,

"Yes..." Bridget said, somewhat sad "I was defeated by Princess Daisy."

Then, her mood turned cheerful again. "But I didn't take this loss to heart too much! I know what I can work on next!"

"Cool!" Kobe cried,

"Say... There's a place with a scary monster head as an entrance." Jason said, "What is that?"

"Oh, that's the 'Bowser Stage' attraction." Bridget said, "Why? Do you want to have a match with me there?"

"Yes!" Kobe and Jason cried at the same time

"OK!" Bridget said, "Let me get someone and we'll meet there in five minutes. Does that sound cool with you?"

"You got it!" Kobe and Jason replied happily. Soon, all three players parted ways and headed off. Little did they know that Waluigi was hiding and watching everything.

He said, "Yessss... I-a know how to-a make this Troy-a boy weak..."


	9. The Beauty of Lightning

Chapter 9: The Beauty of Lightning

That evening, the crowd almost reached full capacity of 50,000 people. After a short while of the seats being filled up, Princess Daisy and Troy entered the clay court and went to the opposite sides. Mario entered the court and climbed up to the umpire's chair.

Daisy said, "Well, Troy... Shall we have a good match?"

"We'll see about that!" Troy said, in his usual cocky tone. "Bring it on!"

Mario took out a coin. He pointed at the heads side, and then pointed to Troy. He then rotated the coin, pointed at the tails side, and then pointed at Princess Daisy. He then flipped the coin. Once it hit the ground, Mario took a look. He saw that it was tails. Mario tossed a pair of tennis balls to Princess Daisy.

She said, "Thanks, Mario!" He just simply nodded.

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy returned it with a hard volley. Daisy struck it back with a hard stroke of her own, but it flew... "Out." Mario called as he saw it out of bounds.

Daisy sighed and kneeled down. "Love-15." Mario called,

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy returned it with another hard volley. Daisy struck it back with a hard stroke of her own. This time, the ball stayed inbounds and flew past Troy. "All right!" Daisy cried as she hopped twice

"15-All." Mario called as he tossed a pair of tennis balls right into Daisy's hands.

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy returned it with yet another hard volley. Daisy struck it back with another hard stroke of her own. Once again, the ball stayed inbounds and flew past Troy. "Yahoo!" Daisy cried as she hopped twice

"30-15." Mario called

"Time for a new weapon..." Troy thought as he prepared to receive his next serve.

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy returned it with a hard stroke. He then rushed to the net as Daisy hit the ball back to him. Troy hit the ball with a volley, but it was high enough for Daisy to deliver an overhead smash that made it go by him. "40-15." Mario called and gave two more tennis balls to Daisy

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy returned it with a hard volley. Daisy struck it back with a hard stroke of her own, but it flew... "Out." Mario called as he saw it out of bounds.

Daisy kneeled down and cried, "Oh no!" "40-30." Mario called,

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced outside the right service zone. "Fault." Mario called A Koopa Troopa behind Troy confirmed the call by raising a white flag. Mario then gave Daisy two more tennis balls.

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy returned it with a hard slice shot. Daisy hit the ball back with a volley of her own. Troy hit it back with a volley of his own. "Let's try something different..." Daisy thought and hit the ball, forcing it to sail high

"A lob?" Troy recognized, "What a joke!" He then rushed to where the ball is going and delivered an overhead smash. The ball zoomed past a diving Daisy.

"Heh. It was nothing." Troy bragged,

"Deuce." Mario called,

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy smacked the ball hard enough that Daisy missed her swing when it came to her. "Ha-ha." Troy laughed

"Advantage, Troy." Mario called as he gave Daisy two more tennis balls.

"Come on, Troy!" Hugo cried from the stands, "Break the princess' serve!"

Daisy tossed a ball up and smacked it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Once again, Troy smacked it with a stroke so hard and so vicious that Daisy could only swing and miss when the ball went to her. "Next!" Troy cried as he put his arms behind his head

"Game, Troy." Mario called

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave Troy two tennis balls.<p>

Troy tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone... And it flew past Daisy, who swung and missed. "Ha-ha!" Troy cried

"15-Love." Mario called

Troy tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone... This time, Daisy returned the ball with a hard topspin stroke. Troy hit the ball with a hard volley. Daisy struck it back with a soft volley that made it sail past Troy. "15-All." Mario called as he gave two more tennis balls to Troy.

Troy tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone... Once again, it flew past Daisy, who swung and missed. "Next!" Troy cried

"30-15." Mario called

Troy tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone... And it flew past Daisy, who swung her racket and missed the ball yet again. "40-15." Mario called as he gave two more tennis balls to Troy

"You don't stand a chance!" Troy yelled as he knows that with this next point, he can win the match and move on to the Flower Cup final.

Troy tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone... This time, Daisy returned the ball with a hard topspin stroke. Troy hit the ball with a hard volley. Daisy struck it back with a soft volley that made it sail past Troy. "40-30." Mario called,

"I've still got this!" Troy thought,

Troy tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone... Daisy returned the ball with a hard topspin stroke. Troy hit the ball with a hard volley. Daisy swung her racket at the ball, but she missed. The crowd clapped.

"I'm the man!" Troy cried as he spun his racket like a wheel.

"Game, Set & Match, Troy." Mario called

Daisy threw a short tantrum and began crying. Troy looked at Daisy and left the court, knowing full well that he will have a much better opponent when the final comes...


	10. Planet of the Oddities

Chapter 10: Planet of the Oddities

Shortly after the match between Troy and Daisy finished, the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy appeared on the court. The Shy Guy made squeaking noises. The Helghast soldier then bellowed, "Where, in the name of our planet Helghan, is our opposition?"

As soon as he said that, Baby Mario appeared on the court. Following him is a big brown-haired gorilla with a red necktie with the yellow letters "D.K."

"Ah... I met him in a practice match." Fong said, referring to Baby Mario's gorilla partner

"Who is he, Fong?" Sam asked

"The gorilla's name is Donkey Kong. Everyone refers to him as DK for short." Fong answered, "He may be small in brains, but he makes up for it in brawn. His serving game was as sharp as a knife. He was definitely a good partner to Baby Mario."

"Well... We'll see if that soldier is up for the task." Sam said, referring to the Helghast soldier

Suzuki appeared on the court in his brown plaid pants, yellow shirt and a straw hat. "Hello, everyone!" He cried, "My name is Suzuki and I will be your umpire today!"

"Bring it on!" The Helghast soldier yelled

The Shy Guy squeaked in agreement. Baby Mario cried, "Yay!" DK simply grunted.

Suzuki took out a coin. "If it's Heads, the team of Mr. Helghast and the Shy Guy will serve first." He said excitedly, "If it's Tails, the team of Baby Mario and Donkey Kong will serve first." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to the Helghast soldier. "Mr. Helghast," Suzuki said, somewhat creeped out "Try not to kill anyone..."

The Helghast soldier tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Baby Mario returned it with a short chop. The Shy Guy returned the ball back to Baby Mario. He then hit the ball with a hard stroke. The ball flew to the Helghast soldier. He then smacked it with a hard topspin stroke that made the ball zoom past Baby Mario and DK. "15-Love." Suzuki called

The Helghast soldier tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. DK hit the ball back to the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier then hit the ball with as much force that matched a bull rushing to a matador, that it sailed past Baby Mario and DK. "30-Love." Suzuki called and nervously tossed two more tennis balls to the Helghast soldier

The Helghast soldier tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Baby Mario returned it back to the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier smacked the ball past both Baby Mario and DK. "40-Love." Suzuki called

The Helghast soldier tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. DK hit the ball back to the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier then hit the ball back to the other side, but this time, DK managed to hit it towards the Shy Guy. The Shy Guy hit the ball back towards DK. DK hit the ball past the Shy Guy and towards the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier then smacked the ball past both Baby Mario and DK. The Helghast soldier laughed wickedly.

"Game... To Mr. Helghast and Shy Guy." Suzuki called

* * *

><p>"And it's time to change sides!" Suzuki cried as both teams went to the opposite sides of the court<p>

Suzuki then tossed two tennis balls to Baby Mario. Baby Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier returned it with a hard topspin stroke. Baby Mario rushed to the ball and hit it high in the air. The Helghast soldier swung his racket, but he missed. "Yay!" Baby Mario cried

"15-Love." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Shy Guy hit it towards DK. DK hit the ball back, but it was angled back the other way after a return from the Helghast soldier. Baby Mario got the ball and hit it past the Helghast soldier. The Shy Guy saw the ball and hit it right back to DK. DK hit the ball right to the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier hit the ball and angled it away from and past DK. "15-All." Suzuki called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Baby Mario

Baby Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier returned it with a hard topspin stroke. He did it with so much force that the ball whizzed past Baby Mario and DK. "15-30." Suzuki called

Baby Mario tossed a ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy hit it towards Baby Mario. Baby Mario hit the ball back towards the Shy Guy. They engaged in a baseline rally.

"Whoa..." Hugo admitted, "That crazy Helghast soldier is killing them! While he does give Shy Guy a chance or two at Baby Mario and DK, he's like a one-man army!"

Emily giggled and then joked, "I think we should challenge him to a Canadian doubles match at some point."

Finally, Baby Mario hit the ball right at the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier hit the ball with a short, but well angled chop that sent it out of Baby Mario's reach. "15-40." Suzuki called as he gave Baby Mario two more tennis balls.

The Shy Guy made excited squeaking noises. The Helghast soldier knew exactly what it meant... Match Point.

Baby Mario tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier returned it with a hard topspin stroke. Baby Mario managed to return the ball back and send it high. The Helghast soldier waited and hit the ball with so much force that it whizzed by Baby Mario and DK. The crowd clapped.

"Ooh..." Suzuki cried, "Game, Set & Match to Mr. Helghast and the Shy Guy!"

"I never miss!" The Helghast soldier bellowed

The Shy Guy made excited squeaking noises, jumped around and did a flip. DK could nothing but go bananas, screeching like a chimpanzee. As for Baby Mario, he began to cry... He fell down on his back and bawled.

Both the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy left the court. They left, knowing full well that they will be dominant in the Flower Cup final...


	11. The Tianlongshan Relationship

Chapter 11: The Tianlongshan Relationship

Shortly after the match between the team of the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy and the team of Baby Mario and DK, Fong and Luigi entered the court and on opposite sides. Kanani also entered the court, climbed up to and sat on the umpire's chair. She said, "Good evening. My name is Kanani and I will be your umpire today."

Luigi looked at Kanani with so much awe. He easily became enchanted by her beauty. Fong cleared his throat. Luigi sputtered and cried, "Oh!"

"You lack focus, brother of Mario." Fong said, "I will send you to your eventual defeat with my tennis technique... The Tianlongshan Tennis Fu!"

Kanani took out a coin. "If this coin reads heads, Fong will serve to start the match. If this coin reads tails, Luigi will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Tails."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls to Luigi. "Luigi," Kanani said, "Please serve to start the match."

Luigi tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Fong returned it with a soft topspin stroke. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it zoom by Fong, who dived for it. "Yahoo!" Luigi cheered as he ran in a crescent shape

"15 to Love." Kanani called

Luigi tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Fong returned it with a soft topspin stroke. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke. Fong hit it back with a soft topspin stroke of his own. The two competitors engaged in a baseline rally.

Fong thought, "It seems I underestimated the younger brother of Mario. He is more skilled than I thought..."

Finally, Luigi hit the ball that flew by Fong. "Out." Kanani called as it went out of bounds

"Oh no!" Luigi cried as he bang his racket to the ground twice

"I take that back..." Fong sighed to himself,

"15-All." Kanani called as she gave Luigi two more tennis balls.

Luigi tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Fong returned it with a soft topspin stroke. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it zoom by Fong once more. "Ha-ha! Nice!" Luigi cheered as he ran in a crescent shape

"30 to 15." Kanani called

Luigi tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Fong returned it with a soft topspin stroke. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke. Fong hit it back with a soft topspin stroke of his own. The two competitors engaged in another baseline rally.

"Oh, boy..." Lani cried from the stands, "Mr. Fong is really duking it out on Luigi!"

"And here I thought he's immature for Mario's brother!" Amorette cried,

Finally, Fong hit the ball with his trademark curving lob shot. Luigi saw the ball, rushed to it and did an overhead smash. The ball whizzed by Fong.

"Curses!" Fong thought, "I thought that would work!"

"40 to 15." Kanani called as she tossed two more tennis balls to Luigi

Luigi tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Fong returned it with a soft topspin stroke. Luigi hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it zoom by Fong once more. "Game to Luigi." Kanani called

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Kanani said as both competitors did just that. She then tossed two tennis balls to Fong.<p>

Fong tossed up a ball and smacked it with the racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit it back with a hard return. Fong hit the ball right towards Luigi. Luigi hit the ball hard and at an angle, and Fong could not do a thing. "Love to 15." Kanani called

Fong tossed up a ball and smacked it with the racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit it back with a hard return. Fong lobbed the ball high in the air. Luigi rushed to where it is and delivered an overhead smash. The ball whizzed by the diving Fong. "Love to 30." Kanani called as she gave Fong two more tennis balls

Fong tossed up a ball and smacked it with the racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit it back with a hard return. Fong hit the ball right towards Luigi. Luigi struck the ball back towards Fong. Fong lobbed it high in the air. Luigi volleyed the ball, but it hit the... "Net." Kanani called

"Oh no!" Luigi cried as he whacked his racket twice on the ground

"15 to 30." Kanani called

Fong tossed up a ball and smacked it with the racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit it back with a hard return. Fong lobbed the ball high in the air once more. Luigi rushed to where it is and delivered a hard topspin shot that is angled well out of Fong's reach. "15 to 40." Kanani called as she tossed two more tennis balls in Fong's direction

"Go Luigi!" Someone from the crowd cried, "You can do it!"

Fong tossed up a ball and smacked it with the racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit it back with a hard return. Fong hit the ball back to Luigi. Luigi struck the ball back to Fong. Fong hit the ball at an angle towards Luigi. Luigi hit the ball with as much force as he could. The ball sailed past Fong. The crowd clapped.

"Game, Set & Match to Luigi." Kanani called,

"Wah-ha!" Luigi cried as he jumped twice. He waved his racket in the air.

Fong dropped to the floor and cried, "Old age... Can't be beaten..."

Luigi then walked over to where Fong is. He offered his hand. Fong looked up. He said, "I am sorry for blaspheming you earlier, brother of Mario. You are indeed worthy of being like your older brother."

He then grabbed Luigi's outstretched hand, got up and shook it. Luigi then gave Fong his green hat. "You want me to have this?"

"Oh, yes." Luigi replied, "It's-a my gift to you, Mr. Fong. It's-a not much, but..."

"Thank you very much." Fong replied and put on the green hat. He then did a flying kick up in the sky. As he descended to the ground, he lost control and fell on his head! Luigi and the crowd gasped.

"I'm OK!" Fong cried, and then he chuckled, "Looks like the sky fell on my head!" The crowd laughed and clapped.


	12. Confessions & Fashionistas

Chapter 12: Confessions & Fashionistas

The next day, at a clothing store in the resort, Sam was peering over the green hat that Luigi gave her. After Luigi gave Sam the hat, she was contemplating whether or not that she wanted to get a souvenir for the Dubno Company. Then, it hit her like a bullet piercing through her brain.

"My father's birthday is coming up after the Star Cup!" She thought out loud to herself, "I have to buy him a gift! But... I don't know what to get him..."

Sam then came across the men's clothing aisle. She noticed a long line of blue overalls of varying sizes. She thought, "Are Mario and Luigi really popular in this place? I cannot imagine anyone at the Dubno Company wearing overalls... Well... Maybe Eliot, but still..."

A blonde ponytailed girl in a red tennis outfit, wearing a white visor, noticed Sam and walked up to her. "Hi." She began, "My name is Ashley. What is your name?"

Sam noticed her and then said, "Good afternoon. My name is Samantha Miller and I am the former president of the Dubno Company. Pleasure to meet you."

Sam and Ashley both shook hands. "I couldn't help but hear you say that you needed something for your father." Ashley began, "What do you need help on?"

"I need to find clothes for my father." Sam replied, "But, all I see are these overalls. I have doubts that he will like them..."

"Are you kidding?" Ashley cried, excitedly, "Overalls are so in right now?"

Sam placed her left hand on her waist and then asked, "How do you figure?"

"Simple." Ashley answered, "Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom... Well, at least the Toads who I met so far, they look up to Mario and Luigi because they are the ones who saved Princess Peach from that big bad turtle, Bowser, countless times. Those brothers are heroes to these people here. It only makes sense why there are just overalls here."

Sam placed her left hand on her chin. She thought as she took out Luigi's green cap, "Ashley's got a point. I look up to my father because he is a hero to me. He was the one who brought me back to my feet when I felt lost in what I am doing. He has been really supportive of me... And I feel like I owe him."

Sam finally said, "OK... I think I'll get one."

"Cool!" Ashley cried

"By the way," Sam began, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm trying to get some inspiration for a clothing design I'll make." Ashley said, "I'm also considering to buy Cody one of these overalls. I think it really suits him."

Then, Ashley noticed Luigi's green cap on Sam's left hand. "Is that Luigi's famous green cap?" She asked,

"Why, yes, it is." Sam answered,

Sam and Ashley continued to converse about each of their lives. Eventually, Sam bought the blue overalls with Luigi's signature green shirt. Sam thought, "I hope my father will like this..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the cherry tree field in the west end of the resort, Toshi is meditating near the cherry tree up the hill. While some may believe that he is meditating to prepare himself for a tennis match, that is not the case. He is simply meditating to clear his mind.<p>

Suddenly, he heard, "Excuse me."

Toshi gasped and looked at the person who spoke to him. It was Amorette, with her hands behind her back. "Please do not disturb me while I'm meditating!" Toshi cried

"I'm sorry..." Amorette said, sadly, "I did not know that your are highly sensitive to your training."

"I'm not really preparing for a match." Toshi said as he got up, "I am simply clearing my mind from all the negative thoughts I had in the past."

"Oh?" Amorette said, "Which ones, if I may ask?"

Toshi then told his story on how his tennis game was affected by his cloud of thoughts. He also told Amorette about how it played into his early exit from the Mushroom Cup tournament. He also mentioned that he was open to both Hugo and Troy about his problem. "Ah..." Amorette said, "That explains why you were not at your best."

Toshi nods. Amorette scratched her head. She knew that she likes Toshi, but she is unable to express herself. Her hands started to shake like an earthquake. She then said, nervously, "Toshi...?"

"Yes?" Toshi responded

"Umm..." Amorette began, "Everytime you're on the court... You performed with so much grace. You look like you're a valiant samurai out in the battlefield..."

"Heh." Toshi replied, "Thanks for that." He then bowed.

"And I admire that from you." Amorette continued, now blushing, "Truth is... I..."

Amorette still could not express her feelings to Toshi. She finally said, "I... I made something for you."

She took out her hands out from behind her back and showed Toshi her gift. "What is it?" Toshi asked of Amorette's gift

"It's my own work, the Victor Mushroom." Amorette explained, showing Toshi the purple mushroom with white dots. On the mushroom is the miniature version of Amorette's hat. "I hope you like it..."

Toshi took the mushroom. He observed it for a bit. He thought, "I have to admit... This is a very delicately made mushroom."

"Umm..." Amorette said nervously, "What I meant to say is... This mushroom shows... How much I care for you... I... I love you... Toshi."

Toshi was taken aback at first. The moment he heard those words come out of Amorette's mouth, he felt concerned. But, at the same time, he smiled. He then said, "I want to say... I appreciate the gift. I thought it was well done."

"Th... Thank you." Amorette replied,

"I am happy that you feel that way about me..." Toshi continued, "But... I am sorry to say..."

"What is it, Toshi?" Amorette asked, "You can tell me anything."

"I... I am seeing someone else." Toshi replied,

Amorette gasped. She was absolutely, positively, and completely speechless. She couldn't believe it... and wouldn't believe it. Despite that, the poor girl was still shocked into silence. The only thing she could do is hang her head low and remain silent.

"Don't take it too hard." Toshi said as he gripped her shoulder. Amorette looked up, with tears in her eyes.

As sincere as he could, Toshi then said, "We shall still remain friends, yes?"

Amorette nodded. "I have to head off. Try not to feel sad, OK?" Toshi said, and Amorette nodded again, but slowly. He then walked off.

Amorette just stood there in sadness, not wanting to reveal her eyes to anyone or anything. This was the saddest moment of her life...

* * *

><p>Toshi is walking towards the pool area of the resort. He did not notice that he tripped on something and fell flat on his face! He looked up to find... Baby Mario.<p>

Baby Mario simply laughed raucously at Toshi's fall. Just then, he heard another set of giggles. Toshi looked up to see a young lady with red sticks in her short black hair and wearing a white shirt and a purple skirt. Toshi immediately gasped as he recognized who it was. "Momoko!" He cried,

He quickly got up and bowed. "What brings you here?" He quickly said, like a ninja leaping through tall buildings at the speed of sound

"I came here to the resort to relax..." Momoko replied, "And to see you."

"I'm glad you made it." Toshi replied, "Did you see my match last week?"

"Oh, yes." Momoko replied, "You were quite amazing, despite losing to Yoshi. I am really happy that you came through."

Toshi chuckled nervously. They both leaned forward. Their lips nearly touched each other. Until... Baby Mario started to babble to both Momoko and Toshi, breaking their trance. "What is it?" Momoko asked,

Baby Mario continued to babble. Just then, they both heard groans. Toshi scanned the area and saw where it came from. Finally, he noticed a body on the walkway. Toshi immediately recognized who it is. "Master Fong!" He cried as he and Momoko rushed to his aid

They both lifted Fong's body up. "Are you OK, Master Fong?" Momoko cried

Fong quickly flipped up and landed on his feet, much to the surprise of Toshi and Momoko. He pointed at Baby Mario and cried, "That baby made me lose my focus!"

Baby Mario began to whimper. "I lost my semi-final match to Luigi because of you! I lacked focus in the match because of you! I am extremely tired... And ALL because of you!" Fong continued and then he started to pant

"Umm... Master Fong, if I may..." Momoko intervened, "Do you have any kids at the Tianlongshan Dojo?"

Fong gasped as he heard the question. He wanted to object to Momoko, but the moment he understood what she asked, it struck him like lightning. Fong did not have any kids... Only students in his dojo.

He looked again at Baby Mario, who was about to bawl his eyes out. Fong, at age 80, never really had kids. He had only his students, as well as his most trusted apprentices, WanWan and Wanlei. He felt queasy because of his inexperience with kids, but if anything, he is willing to redeem himself by starting now.

That is when Fong walked over and said, "I'm sorry for my behaviour." He then bowed. "I have never been around a child before, especially not of your stature."

Baby Mario looked at Fong. He understood everything Fong said, despite he not being at an age to comprehend much outside of tennis. Baby Mario walked up to Fong, and gave him a big hug. Fong was taken aback at first, but then he smiled as he received the hug.

Toshi chuckled and then said, "Well... That'll be us one day, yes?"

Momoko replied, "I agree, Toshi-san..."

The two of them held hands as they watched Fong embrace Baby Mario. Both Toshi and Momoko believe that they will make their relationship work and at the same time, help Fong with him working with children.

* * *

><p>That night, Troy was walking back to his hotel room. He thought, "Luigi is gonna regret facing me after I whip him tomorrow! That training I did back on Earth really paid off for me! Now, he's gonna feel the wrath of my storm!"<p>

He was near the western hotel area where the rest of the Love Tennis Club goes to and rests during their stay, until... Two boys stepped in Troy's way.

Right away, Troy recognized who they are. "Kobe? Jason?" He began. He then put on his serious expression and cried, "I have no time to play with you jokers! Get out of my way!"

"We're not movin' an inch until you apologize!" Kobe retorted

"Why should I?" Troy asked, still not in the mood to fight

"Don't play dumb with us!" Jason retorted, "We know what you're doing and you're not getting away with it!"

"And what's that?" Troy asked, toying with both Kobe and Jason for a bit

"Don't 'And what's that?' us!" Kobe struck back, "We've seen you hanging around with Bridget!"

"Wha-?" Troy stammered, but he remained serious. He knew that these captains of Jocksford's respective sports are strong, but they are not very bright. He decided to have fun with them more. "What are you guys talking about? I have never been around Bridget throughout this whole trip! What makes you dingoes think I was with her?"

"Umm..." Kobe started

"Actually..." Jason said, in a dumb manner, "We have no clue..."

"But we have our sources!" Kobe cried,

"Oh, really?" Troy asked with a hint of sarcasm, "Which ones?"

"I'm-a one!" Someone cried from behind Troy.

Troy turned around while Kobe and Jason stared at the tall, skinny man with black overalls and a purple shirt with its matching hat. Troy immediately recognized who it is. "Waluigi!" He cried,

Waluigi cackled and then he said, "Yessss! I-a heard-a you talking about-a lovely lady that isssa in-a love with you!"

"Wha-?" Troy cried, "How do you know this?"

"I-a listened to your converssssation with your friend!" Waluigi answered, "And then... A girl show-a up with a-two of her friendsssss... I-a piece them together and-a they fit like a puzzle!" He cackled evilly.

Troy thought back for a bit. He did recall seeing Bridget coming his way yesterday. "I did exclaim that I wanted a woman in my life upon winning the Flower Cup..." Troy thought, "But... Could that jerk mean..."

"Bridget?" Troy cried and he paused,

"Is this your doing?" Troy angrily yelled, "You better not try anything funny or you're gonna regret it!"

"Oh..." Waluigi said, "You-a mean... Like thisssss?"

Waluigi turned around and picked something up. He turned around again to show what he picked up. Troy, Kobe and Jason all gasped at who Waluigi grasped by the head.

It was Bridget. She was battered, bruised and bloodied. Her blue long-sleeved shirt and silver skirt were ripped in certain spots. Her blonde hair was a mess as some of the tips were popping out. She is also unconscious. Waluigi tossed her body in front of the three boys.

"Here'sssss de deal." Waluigi cried, "You-a forfeit your final match to Luigi... I-a ssssspare her life, and I walk out of your-a life."

Waluigi walked over to Bridget's body and put his orange boot on her head. "You-a don't... I'm-a ssssquash her pretty little head like-a watermelon!" He yelled

Troy knew he was faced with a really hard choice. He did not want to forfeit his entry now that he came so far. But, at the same time, he did not want to see Bridget even more hurt than before, let alone get killed by Waluigi.

Troy looked at Waluigi's grim smile. He knew that Bridget's life will either be spared or end, based on his choice. Waluigi lifted his boot up.

Troy began, "I... I... I for-"

"Now, wait just a minute!" Kobe cried before Troy could finish his sentence

"Huh?" Troy said,

"Huh?" Waluigi cried before his stomp is complete, turning to Kobe and Jason

"You said that you wouldn't hurt Bridget if we went along with your plan!" Jason cried, "You double-crossed us!"

Waluigi cackled. "That I-a did!" He cried,

"You said that we would have Bridget as a girlfriend as a reward!" Kobe cried,

"I-a never intended to do-a that!" Waluigi bragged,

"You even said that you would pay us for our trouble!" Jason yelled, "Where's our cut?"

"I-a never kept my word on that!" Waluigi boasted

"I can't believe you did this to us!" Kobe angrily yelled, "I'm gonna tackle you silly now!" He rushed at Waluigi and brought him down.

Jason turned to Troy and said, "Troy... I see now that this jerk used us. The moment I saw you with Bridget back when you guys first met at Jocksford, I kind of knew that you two are meant for each other."

"You..." Troy began, "You mean it?"

"I sincerely do." Jason answered, "She digs you on the court and I have never seen her so happy whenever you step on the court at times. When Kobe and I would squabble over Bridget, I knew that we're both in over our heads. You, though... You stayed in control and let nothing harm you. Don't let what happened just now harm you."

Troy never felt this upset in his whole life. He always has been the lone wolf of the Love Tennis Club. But, when Bridget joined the group, he was first annoyed by her cheers towards him. In time, however, he tolerated them. At the same time, Troy believed that he and Bridget have excellent chemistry as a doubles team.

Upon hearing Jason's words, he said, "OK. I won't." Then, he said in his cocky tone, "I'll do my best!"

"That's the Troy I know and like!" Jason cried, "You get Bridget out of here, Kobe and I will keep Waluigi busy!"

"Got it!" Troy cried, rushed to pick up Bridget's slender body and ran away

Jason then cried, "This is for Bridget!" He body slammed Waluigi after Kobe held him down.

Troy felt happy and confident again. But, at the same time, he felt really concerned for Bridget. She was really hurt and not only that, she was unconscious. He thought, "I just hope Bridget is OK..."

The Shy Guy watched everything and rushed off somewhere...

* * *

><p>The Helghast soldier was patrolling the tournament board. It may seem like a strange thing to do, unless the soldier is on the battlefield. Unfortunately for the Helghast soldier, he is not engaged in war against the ISA faction, who are a group of freedom fighters who are protecting various planets from Helghan invasion and dictatorship. He is simply patrolling the grounds.<p>

That is... Until his doubles partner, the Shy Guy, appeared. The Shy Guy is squeaking in excitement. The Helghast soldier cried, "You dare interrupt my patrol? I should shoot you right now!"

He was about to arm a rifle he carried and aimed at the Shy Guy, but the Shy Guy waved his petit arms, warning the Helghast soldier to stop.

The Helghast soldier groaned and unarmed his rifle. "What is it?" He barked, "And don't waste my time!"

The Shy Guy pointed to the tournament board and squeaked. The Helghast soldier turned around and looked at the tournament board. He began to say, "What are you telling me? There's no change in the board right now!"

The Shy Guy kept squeaking wildly. "There's going to be a change now? Tell me now or I'll shoot!"

Just then, a pair of pegs moved. The top peg showed the names and portraits of the team of Peach and Mario. The bottom peg showed the names and portraits of the team of Waluigi and Paratroopa. Then, they both heard a sigh from Peach and an "Oh, yeah!" from Waluigi. His team's peg moved a bit upwards while Peach's team's peg moved back to the left.

The Shy Guy squeaked some more. "You mean to tell me... That we're facing the man who hurt one of our own?" The Helghast soldier asked

The Shy Guy squeaked and nodded. "I don't care for one of our own..." The Helghast soldier barked

The Shy Guy squeaked sadly. "However..." The Helghast soldier said, "If he was bold enough to strike one of our own, then it's war!"

The Shy Guy squeaked happily. Both masked warriors know that they will be a dominant force in the Flower Cup final tomorrow...


	13. War

Chapter 13: War

The very next day, the clay court stadium was packed with 50,000 people, flocking in their seats. It was finals day, as the Flower Cup tournament concludes with two championship matches held today.

The singles championship match will see two boys brawl it out for the Flower Cup title. Luigi, who represents the Mushroom Kingdom, will go up against Troy, who represents the Love Tennis Club. Luigi single-handedly ousted Sam Miller, former president of the Dubno Company and the Central Phoenix champion and Fong, master of the Tianlongshan Dojo. Troy, formerly of the Nakagawa Tennis Club, rolled over both Waluigi and Daisy to reach the final.

Then, there's the doubles championship match. The Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy, the team representing both the Love Tennis Club and the Mushroom Kingdom, reached the final after defeating the team of Luigi & Princess Daisy and the team of Baby Mario & Donkey Kong. The team of Waluigi & Paratroopa awaits them after beating the team of Princess Peach & Mario.

After everyone settled in, the P.A. Announcer called, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Today is finals day as the Flower Cup tournament concludes with two championship matches! First, we'll start off with the doubles championship match!"

"First team to enter, they are representatives of the Love Tennis Club and the Mushroom Kingdom. They are a dominant force in this year's tournament, despite hailing from foreign territories. Please welcome the Court Dictator Supreme and the Mime of Subcon, Helghast and Shy Guy!"

The Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy entered the court, both as happy as a clam. They waved to the cheering crowd. A group of Toads shot rifles in the air. A group of Koopa Troopas in the crowd wore Helghast helmets and the eerie red-eyed goggles.

The Helghast soldier chuckled and then said, "Yes... Soon, we shall slay Waluigi and Paratroopa and take what's rightfully mine!"

The Shy Guy simply squeaked and waved at the crowd.

The P.A. Announcer cried, "The other team to appear on the court, they represent the Mushroom Kingdom with cunning and trickery! Their serving game and teamwork are what brought them here today! Put your hands together for... The Vile Tall Man and the Koopa Troopa with wings, Waluigi and Paratroopa!"

Paratroopa appeared and flew around the court, giving his fellow brethren a high-five. Waluigi cackled as he marched in the court with his racket with a yellow upside-down 'L' on the mesh.

"So, that's Waluigi..." The Helghast soldier said, "I'll make him suffer!"

As usual, there was booing from the crowd. Waluigi growled and cried, "I-a will-a win it today! Then, you'll-a sssse who hasssa lassst laugh!"

The P.A. Announcer cried, "Now for the umpire of this match, she is both a pleasant and capable young umpire. She takes great care in being considerate of those around her, and seems to shimmer in an aura of good will. In the holidays, she enjoys watching live tennis matches with her university friends. Please put your hands together for the young and lovely Natasha!"

A young woman with a pink polo shirt and a white visor walked over and climbed up to the umpire's chair. She introduced herself, saying "My name is Natasha and I will be your umpire today."

"There's a change of rules I should mention." The P.A. Announcer said, "The championship matches are 3-set and 2-game matches. Whoever wins 2 out of the 3 sets first wins the match and the Flower Cup! Now, let the match begin!"

Natasha looked at both teams. She looked at Waluigi and Paratroopa, and asked "Waluigi and Paratroopa, are you ready?"

Paratroopa hovered up and made a noise that resembled a toad. Waluigi replied, "Yesssss! Let's-a begin!"

Natasha looked at the Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy and asked "Helghast and Shy Guy, are you ready?"

"Commence operation!" The Helghast soldier saluted. The Shy Guy simply squeaked.

Natasha took out a coin. "If the coin reads heads, the team of Helghast and Shy Guy will serve to start the match. If the coin reads tails, the team of Waluigi and Paratroopa will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Heads."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls to the Helghast soldier. "Helghast," Natasha said, "You may now begin service."

"Of course..." The Helghast soldier said evilly as he bounced the ball twice

He tossed it up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Waluigi hit it back with a hard topspin stroke. The ball was heading towards the Shy Guy. He did an overhead smash that made the ball zoom past both Waluigi and Paratroopa. The Shy Guy squeaked happily.

"15-Love." Natasha called

The Helghast soldier tossed the ball up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Paratroopa hit it back with a hard topspin stroke. The Helghast soldier hit the ball right to Waluigi. Waluigi simply blocked the ball from getting past him. The Helghast soldier rushed forward and delivered a devastating stroke that sent the ball past Waluigi and Paratroopa. "Just as planned..." The Helghast soldier said as he clenched his left fist

"30-Love." Natasha called as she gave the Helghast soldier two more tennis balls

He tossed it up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Waluigi hit it back with a hard cross-court stroke. The Helghast soldier smacked the ball with a hard topspin stroke of his own that sent the ball past Waluigi and Paratroopa. "40-Love." Natasha called

The Helghast soldier tossed the ball up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Paratroopa hit it back with a hard topspin stroke. The Helghast soldier hit the ball past Waluigi and past a diving Paratroopa.

"Game, Helghast & Shy Guy." Natasha called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both teams switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Waluigi.<p>

Waluigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. The Helghast soldier rushed towards the ball and swung his racket, but he missed. "All right!" Waluigi cried as he pumped his left fist

"15-Love." Natasha called

Waluigi tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy hit it back to Waluigi. Waluigi hit the ball towards the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier smacked the ball right at Paratroopa's chops. Paratroopa was knocked down. "Heh, heh, heh..." The Helghast soldier chuckled evilly.

He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Waluigi. Waluigi simply growled at the Helghast soldier's taunt.

"15-All." Natasha called, and then gave Waluigi two more tennis balls

Waluigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. The Helghast soldier rushed towards the ball and swung his racket. This time, he hit the ball with a nice hard stroke that made it zoom by Paratroopa and Waluigi. "15-30." Natasha called

Waluigi tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy hit it back to Waluigi. Waluigi hit the ball towards the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier smacked the ball at an angle. Waluigi rushed and dived for the ball, but he missed. "15-40." Natasha called as she gave two more tennis balls to Waluigi.

A group of Shy Guys were squeaking. They know that his team can win the set with this next point.

Waluigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. The Helghast soldier hit the ball right towards Paratroopa. Paratroopa volleyed the ball past the Helghast soldier. Paratroopa hovered upwards and made a happy noise. "30-40." Natasha called

Waluigi tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy hit it back to Waluigi. Waluigi hit the ball towards the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier smacked the ball right back towards Waluigi. Waluigi smacked the ball with a hard and crisp slice shot that sent it past the Helghast soldier. The Shy Guy managed to hit it hard back towards Waluigi. Waluigi hit the ball with a hard topspin shot that gave it some height. The Helghast soldier smashed it down and past a diving Waluigi.

"I don't miss!" The Helghast soldier cried

"Game & Set, Helghast & Shy Guy." Natasha called

* * *

><p>"I heard what happened yesterday to both Troy and Bridget." Emily said, "It's a truly despicable act that Waluigi did. I just hope they are both OK."<p>

"Troy and Bridget are in our room if you want to see them." Lani replied,

"Why is Troy in there?" Hugo cried, "Shouldn't he be ready for later on today?"

"Troy feels bad for what he saw what that vile man did to her." Emily replied referring to Waluigi, "I know it doesn't excuse the fact that he should not be here, but still..."

"Knowing Troy, I believe he'll get back up and perform just as he usually does." Colin said, "He's a warrior and he'll come through."

Emily smiled for a bit and then said, "OK. I shall return. I won't be gone long." She got up from her seat and rushed out of the stadium.

"I'm coming with her." Hugo said. He got up and followed Emily out of the stadium to get Troy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hotel room, Troy was looking over the unconscious body of Bridget who is laid to rest on her bed.<p>

He said, "Bridget, if you are listening... I am really sorry for what happened... I wanted to make that dingo, Waluigi, pay for what he did to you... But I have that Helghast chum to do it for me... Knowing him, he'll make that bloke pay for what he did to you..." He chuckled at the last statement for a bit.

He then said, "I never really told anyone, but... I've had my eye on you for quite some time... At first, I thought you were just an annoying cheerleader... But you've proven me wrong, time and time again, on the court... I hate to admit it, but... You are a really good teammate in doubles. Now I see why Kobe and Jason fight over you... Not only do they want you to cheer for their crummy teams... It seems that they like you as well..."

"Point is, and I never told anyone this, but..." Then, he started to break down. "...I love you." He began to cry.

After his moment of tearing up, Troy then said, "I'm gonna pull no punches! I'm gonna win the Flower Cup for your sake!" And then he paused.

He then said, "And mine..."

He then turned around, only to find Hugo and Emily outside the door. "Wha-?" Troy cried, "Did you actually hear all that?"

"No, but..." Emily said, "I think it is really adorable."

"I did not know you had a soft spot for Bridget, Troy." Hugo admitted, "Heck, when we talked, I thought you had your eye on someone else."

"Whatever!" Troy cried, "Let's get our carcasses over to the stadium. I've got a cup to win!"

"That's the spirit, Troy!" Emily cried happily as the three of them left the room. Just then, Bridget's right eye began to open...

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, both teams stepped back on the court. Natasha climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When she sat down, Natasha tossed to the Shy Guy a pair of tennis balls.<p>

The Shy Guy tossed it up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Waluigi hit it back with a hard topspin stroke. The ball was heading towards the Helghast soldier. He did an overhead smash that made the ball zoom past both Waluigi and Paratroopa.

"15-Love." Natasha called

The Shy Guy tossed the ball up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Paratroopa hit the ball with a cross-court stroke to send it back to the Shy Guy. The Shy Guy hit the ball back towards Paratroopa. Paratroopa hit the ball towards the Shy Guy. The Helghast soldier intercepted the ball and smacked it right on Waluigi's face.

"Mamamia!" Waluigi cried

"30-Love." Natasha called as she gave the Shy Guy two more tennis balls.

The Shy Guy tossed it up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Waluigi hit it back with a soft topspin stroke. The ball was heading towards the Helghast soldier. He did a hard volley on the ball, but he angled it well enough that it was out of reach for both Waluigi and Paratroopa. "40-Love." Natasha called

The Shy Guy tossed the ball up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Paratroopa hit the ball with a cross-court stroke to send it back to the Shy Guy. The Helghast soldier intercepted the ball and hit it with an angular shot that both Waluigi and Paratroopa couldn't reach.

"Game, Helghast & Shy Guy." Natasha called

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both teams switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Paratroopa.<p>

Paratroopa tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier hit it back towards Paratroopa. Paratroopa hit the ball towards the Helghast soldier. The Helghast soldier hit the ball past Waluigi. Paratroopa dove for the ball, but he overdid it and missed the ball. "Love-15." Natasha called

Paratroopa tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy hit the ball right at Waluigi. Waluigi hit the ball back at the Shy Guy. The Shy Guy hit the ball over to Waluigi. Waluigi volleyed the ball back towards the Shy Guy. They both engaged in a long rally.

"That masked creature is not holding anything back." Fong said of the Shy Guy, "He is truly playing with conviction."

"Those two are really a dominant force on the court." Sam admitted, "I wouldn't want to play them in a match..."

Finally, Paratroopa hit the ball towards the Shy Guy. The Helghast soldier intercepted the ball with an overhead smash. Neither Waluigi nor Paratroopa could reach the ball. "Love-30." Natasha called as she gave Paratroopa a pair of tennis balls

Paratroopa tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. The Helghast soldier hit it well out of reach for both Waluigi and Paratroopa. "Love-40." Natasha called

The crowd clapped briefly and in a rhythm. The Helghast soldier and the Shy Guy knew it means something. They both looked at each other. "The trophy will be ours!" The Helghast soldier cried, and then said, "Championship Point."

Paratroopa tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. The Shy Guy hit the ball high and fast to Paratroopa. Paratroopa hit the ball over to the Shy Guy. The Helghast soldier, once again, intercepted the ball with an overhead smash. Paratroopa dove for the ball, but he missed it. The crowd erupted like a volcano.

"That is Game, Set & Match to Helghast & Shy Guy." Natasha called

"I don't miss!" The Helghast soldier barked as he rolled on the ground and used his tennis racket as an assault rifle. The Shy Guy squeaked happily, jumped up and did a flip.

"Oh no!" Waluigi cried as he placed his hand over his face and fell on the floor. Paratroopa lost its wings, fell down and got back up, only to fall on his back.

The Helghast soldier saluted to the crowd and the Shy Guy is waving to everyone in the crowd. They both were speechless of what is happening to them right now.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, a trophy was being presented on the court. It was a large gold bowl-shaped trophy with flower petals on the two stem-shaped handles. The Helghast solder marched towards the podium and saluted. He picked up the trophy and lifted it above his head.<p>

He placed it down and then the Shy Guy held the trophy. The Shy Guy squeaked for a bit as he held the trophy. Just then, tiny helicopter blades appeared on his head. He hovered in the sky for a bit. The Shy Guy squeaked once more.

While both players' relationship are strange, their chemistry is unmatched. These masked warriors terrorized the competition and made it clear that it is their tournament to win. The Court Dictator Supreme and the Mime of Subcon, the Helghast soldier & the Shy Guy, are Flower Cup champions!


	14. Thunder & Lightning

Chapter 14: Thunder & Lightning

An hour after the doubles match concluded, the P.A. Announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen... This is the main event! This tournament has been sponsored by Mario Star and the Dubno Company. Now... It is time... For the singles championship match... For the Flower Cup!"

"We are now ready to introduce our players. First to enter the court is a young tennis prodigy from the Nakagawa Tennis Club! He has attended that club from an early age, and his development in tennis has gained broad attention. His net play is top-class and is high among the elite. Please welcome the Kid Lightning of the Court, Troy!"

Troy came out and waved. He had his typical smirk on his face. "I'm gonna win one for Bridget today!" He thought, "I'll come to that room with that trophy in my hand!"

"Next to appear on the court is Mario's younger brother! He has slowly gained popularity, despite being second-banana. His net play may not have come in the tournament this year, but keep an eye out for it! Please put your hands together for the Green Thunder himself... Luigi!"

A tall man with blue overalls, a green shirt and a matching green hat with the letter 'L' entered the court. He made many poses and made finger pistols to the crowd. "Bang, bang!" He cried

The P.A. Announcer cried, "Now for the umpire of this match, she is both a pleasant and capable young umpire. She takes great care in being considerate of those around her, and seems to shimmer in an aura of good will. In the holidays, she enjoys watching live tennis matches with her university friends. Please put your hands together for the young and lovely Natasha!"

A young woman with a pink polo shirt and a white visor walked over and climbed up to the umpire's chair. She introduced herself, saying "My name is Natasha and I will be your umpire today."

The P.A. Announcer said, "Just a reminder that the championship match is a 3-set and 2-game match. Whoever wins 2 out of the 3 sets first wins the match and the Flower Cup! Now, let the match begin!"

Natasha looked at both Troy and Luigi. She looked at Troy, and asked "Troy, are you ready?"

Troy cried, "Bring it on!"

Natasha looked at Luigi and asked "Luigi, are you ready?"

"Oh, yes!" Luigi cried, "Luigi is-a ready to go!"

Natasha took out a coin. "If the coin reads heads, Troy will serve to start the match. If the coin reads tails, Luigi will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Heads."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls Troy. "Troy," Natasha said, "You may now begin service."

"Let's go!" Troy hollered as he bounced a tennis ball twice

Troy tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy cried after he hit the ball back towards Luigi, "I can play that game too!"

He rushed close to the net and he and Luigi traded volleys. Troy ended up delivering a smash shot that sent the ball past Luigi. "Ha-ha!" Troy cried

"15-Love." Natasha called

Troy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it so that it sailed over Luigi's head. "You're too predictable!" Troy boasted

"30-Love." Natasha called as she gave Troy two more tennis balls

Troy tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it so that it sailed over Luigi's head once more. "Next!" Troy cried, in his usual cocky tone

"40-Love." Natasha called

Troy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi. This time, it smacked Luigi in the nose!

"Game, Troy." Natasha called

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both competitors switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Luigi.<p>

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy hit it with a hard topspin stroke. The ball whizzed past a diving Luigi. "Love-15." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy took a swing at the ball, but he missed! "Ha-ha! Nice!" Luigi cried as he ran in a semi-circle

"15-All." Natasha called as she gave Luigi two more tennis balls.

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy smacked it with a hard topspin stroke. The ball, once again, whizzed past a diving Luigi.

"15-30." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy hit the ball back to Luigi this time. Luigi rushed to the net and hit the ball back to Troy, hoping it would sail over him. Instead, Troy saw the altitude of the ball and did an overhead smash. The ball sailed past Luigi. "It was nothing..." Troy bragged

"15-40." Natasha called as she gave Troy two more balls.

"Come on, Troy!" Emily cried from the stands

"You got this set in the bag!" Hugo cried,

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy smacked it with a hard topspin stroke. The ball, once again, whizzed past a diving Luigi.

"Next!" Troy cried as he crossed his arms behind his head

"Game & Set, Troy." Natasha called

* * *

><p>Troy thought as he sat on the bench on his side, "I'm almost there! I will beat the crud of Luigi here in this next set!"<p>

"Troy!" Someone cried from the stands,

Troy looked around to find who was calling him. He scanned the crowd from both his and Luigi's side. Then, he heard, "Hey, Troy!"

Troy finally found the person who called him... Rather, the two people who called him. "Kobe! Jason!" Troy cried, "What are you doing here?"

Kobe, with a cast on his arm, cried, "Sorry, Troy... We did our best..."

Jason, holding a pair of crutches, cried, "That Waluigi was too tough for both of us. I have no idea when he is coming, but he is coming here to sabotage the match!"

"Be ready, dude!" Kobe yelled,

"How do you know this?" Troy asked

"He told us!" Jason cried, "He was angry that he did not kill Bridget when he had the chance! He's a real cheater, that guy!"

"Don't worry." Troy said, in his usual cocky tone, "He won't be a threat to me now!"

"You better watch your back, dude!" Kobe cried, "I'm warning you!"

Troy blew a raspberry and said, "What can he do? He's long gone by now!"

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, Troy and Luigi stepped back on the court. Natasha climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When she sat down, Natasha tossed to Troy a pair of tennis balls.<p>

Troy tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball and it easily sailed out of Troy's reach. "Love-15." Natasha called

Troy tossed a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back to Troy. Troy dove for the ball and managed get it. The ball sailed high in the air. Luigi rushed to where it is and delivered an overhead smash that sent the ball past Troy. "Love-30." Natasha called as she gave Troy two more tennis balls

Troy tossed it up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball and it easily sailed out of Troy's reach.

"What is wrong with me?" Troy cried to himself

"Love-40." Natasha called

A group of Toads cried, "Go Luigi! Break this kid's serve!"

Troy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it so that it sailed over Luigi's head once more. "It was nothing..." Troy cried, in his usual cocky tone

"15-40." Natasha called as she gave Troy two more tennis balls

Troy tossed a tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back to Troy. Troy hit it back towards Luigi. Luigi hit the ball, but he hit it so that it sailed over Troy's head. "Yahoo!" Luigi cried as he ran in a semi-circle

"Game, Luigi." Natasha called

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both competitors switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Luigi.<p>

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy hit it with a hard topspin stroke. Once again, Luigi's return woes continued as the ball whizzed past him. "Love-15." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy hit the ball back to Luigi. Luigi volleyed the ball back to Troy. Troy hit the ball over Luigi's head. "Love-30." Natasha called as she gave Luigi two more tennis balls

Luigi tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy hit the ball back to Luigi with a hard slice shot. Luigi smacked the ball back to Troy as he rushed to the net. Once again, Troy hit a hard topspin shot that sent the ball past Luigi. "Love-40." Natasha called

"Come on, Troy!" Emily cried,

"Luigi's serve is yours to break!" Toshi cried,

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy hit the ball back to Luigi. Luigi hit the ball and it sailed in the air. "It's mine!" Troy yelled as he rushed to where the ball is heading

He attempted an overhead smash, but he missed as the ball sailed past him. "Rubbish!" Troy yelled

"15-40." Natasha called as she gave Luigi two more tennis balls

Luigi tossed one up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy took a swing at the ball, but he missed! "30-40." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy hit the ball with enough power to make Luigi miss it. "Finally..." Troy cried,

"Game, Troy." Natasha called

* * *

><p>Troy was given two tennis balls. He tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it so that it sailed over Luigi's head. "Hmph." Troy said, "Do you know any better?"<p>

"15-Love." Natasha called

Troy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it with so much power that it sailed over Luigi's head once more.

"30-Love." Natasha called as she gave Troy two more tennis balls

Troy tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it so that it sailed past Luigi. "40-Love." Natasha called

Troy tossed a tennis ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Luigi hit the ball back towards Troy and then he rushed close to the net. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it with enough power that Luigi could not return it. "It was nothing..." Troy bragged

"Game, Troy." Natasha called

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both competitors switched sides. She then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Luigi.<p>

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy hit it with a hard topspin stroke. Once again, Luigi's return woes continued as the ball whizzed past him. "Love-15." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy took a swing at the ball, but he missed! "Ha-ha! Nice!" Luigi cried as he ran in a semi-circle

"15-All." Natasha called as she gave Luigi two more tennis balls.

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi. Luigi hit the ball, but he angled it so it went past Troy. "30-15." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy hit the ball back to Luigi this time. Luigi rushed to the net and hit the ball back to Troy, hoping it would sail over him. Instead, Troy saw the altitude of the ball and did an overhead smash. The ball sailed past Luigi, but... "That's Out." Natasha called the moment she saw the ball go out of bounds

"Why?" Troy cried

"40-15." Natasha called as she gave Luigi two more tennis balls

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy smacked it with a hard topspin stroke. The ball, once again, whizzed past a diving Luigi.

"40-30." Natasha called

Luigi tossed a tennis ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy hit the ball back to Luigi this time. Luigi rushed to the net and hit the ball back to Troy. "I have it!" Troy thought,

Troy rushed close to the net did a quick volley to angle and send the ball past Luigi. "Deuce." Natasha called as she gave two more tennis balls to Luigi

Luigi tossed one up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Troy smacked it with a hard topspin stroke. The ball, once again, whizzed past Luigi. "Advantage to Troy." Natasha called

The crowd clapped briefly and in a rhythm. Troy knew it means something. He looked at the crowd. He thought, "This point is mine... I'm gonna cream him and be one step closer to ruling the tennis world."

He then said to himself, "Championship Point."

Luigi tossed a tennis ball in the air and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Troy smacked the ball back to Luigi as both men rushed close to the net. Luigi hit the ball back to Troy. Troy hit the ball back towards Luigi, but he hit it so that it sailed over Luigi's head. The crowd erupted like a volcano.

"That is Game, Set & Match to Troy." Natasha called

"I'm the man!" Troy cried as he spun his racket and placed it on his shoulder

Luigi cried as he stood straight and fell flat on his back. He then did a seizure with his back on the floor.

"Well... Isn't there anyone better?" Troy taunted, "I am unstoppable!"

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, a trophy was being presented on the court. It was a large gold bowl-shaped trophy with flower petals on the two stem-shaped handles.<p>

Troy approached the podium to get the trophy. He stepped on the podium and right before he could pick it up, he heard, "Don't move!"

He looked around to see who spoke. He finally saw the familiar 'tall, skinny bloke' that he knew and hated. "Waluigi..." Troy seethed,

"You-a not lifting that trophy until you-a play me again!" Waluigi cried,

"Forget it, Waluigi!" Troy cried, "It's over! I won our match and beat you, fair and square. And I won the championship now. It's pointless to challenge me again."

Waluigi growled and then yelled, "I'm-a not-a leaving here until that-a trophy issssa mine!"

Just then, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. Waluigi turned around. He gasped at who he saw and then got punched in the face! He then felt a harsh heel kick to the back of his skull that sent him down on the ground!

Troy looked at Waluigi's attacker, at both shock and awe. His attacker had the familiar blonde hair with a red bow tie, and wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and a silver skirt and matching boots. "Bridget?" He exclaimed,

Bridget waved as she planted her right boot on Waluigi's head. Everyone in the crowd was just as shocked and awed by what they just saw Bridget do to Waluigi. "I did not know Bridget can fight..." Kobe said,

"I don't want to be messing with her now!" Jason agreed, "She's Troy's problem now..."

Bridget walked over to Troy. She said, "Troy, I heard everything you said. I'm glad you were open to how you were feeling about me. Truth is... I never really fell in love with anyone at Jocksford. I actually am in love too... With someone else."

"And... Who might that be?" Troy asked, unsure of what Bridget's response might be

"You, silly!" Bridget cried and hugged Troy. She then kissed him on the lips.

Troy grew extremely surprised by the reaction. But, he truly deserved a girlfriend of his own. He hugged Bridget as he shared her embrace. Their hearts were filled with passionate, loving emotions, and their minds had never clearer. And their souls had been imbued with renewed confidence.

Soon, both Troy and Bridget let go of each other. Troy picked up the giant bowl-shaped trophy. Bridget did her cheerleading tricks with her newfound boyfriend.

Troy made his mark in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only that, he has represented the Love Tennis Club to a major degree. His elite-class play on the court paid off for him, and as a result, the young prodigy from the Nakagawa Tennis Club has not only won a trophy, but he won the heart of the captain of the Jocksford University cheerleading squad. He is one step closer to ruling the world of tennis. The Kid Lightning of the Court, Troy is the Flower Cup champion!

* * *

><p>AN: That ends the Flower Cup chapter of the Love Tennis Saga. The saga will wrap up with the Star Cup.


End file.
